Danger in the Night
by RedLion2
Summary: Someone is stalking AMU girls during their summer vacation. Can the guys protect their girls? Part 3 in my University Series. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Voltron belongs to WEP. I own any new characters. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter. I do not own the Blue Collar Comedy Tour or Bill Engvol. PlayStation 2 is the property of Sony. SOCOMM 4 is owned by someone other than me.  
  
Danger in the Night  
  
Part 3 of my University Series.  
  
Chapter 1: A Disconcerting Call  
  
The forecast had called for sunny weather, but it was, after all, California, and rain was pounding down on the town house where a group of young and handsome men were gathered, their very beings intent on a big- screen TV.  
  
"Come on, you cheated!" Lance West griped, a frown on his face. He was leaning back against the couch, a can of Mountain Dew next to him, a Playstation 2 controller in hand.  
  
"What? How do you cheat in a video game?!" Jeff Davis fired back, scowling as his SOCOMM character took a hit. "Cover me!"  
  
"I am! Quit whining and move!" Shannon O'Brien commanded, his face a study of do-or-die.  
  
"A little help here!" Lance squawked, sitting up.  
  
"Hang on! I'm coming!" Rick Hunter called out, his character running across the screen toward Lance's.  
  
Sven Jansson came into their living room and laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you guys are so into this, when we just finished basic last week."  
  
"We just pretend the enemies are our drill sergeants," Jeff quipped, biting his lip in concentration.  
  
After returning home from their shortened vacation in Hawaii, the group had finished out their regular classes, then gone directly, after one week off, into basic training in preparation for a war that Galaxy Garrison was sure was coming.  
  
"Did you hear Zarkon's pulling all his troops home?" the tall Norwegian asked, sitting down in Jeff's ratty old rocker-recliner.  
  
"Yeah, I really believe that. He said he was doing that about 4 weeks ago," Lance scoffed, swearing as his character got pinned down. "Hunter!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm right here," Rick growled, his man hunkering down behind Lance's to fire. "Don't be a baby."  
  
"Is Keith still talking to Kerry?" Shannon asked, glancing at Sven.  
  
"Yeah. It's only been what, 2 hours? They still have another hour left," he joked, his deep coffee eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey, speaking of girls, where are they? The pizza should've been done," Jeff said. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.  
  
"It was not 2 hours," Keith Mitchell said, punching Sven's shoulder as he came into the room. He looked at the TV. "You guys aren't tired of that yet?"  
  
"NO," all 4 of them toned, grinning.  
  
"It's a great stress-reliever," Rick said, then let loose a quick string of expletives. Sven and Keith looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
A light rap sounded at the door and Keith hurried to open it. "Thanks!" Ginger Simons said, grinning as she went past him, a pair of grocery bags in her arms. Sven stood and took them from her.  
  
"Food's here. Wrap it up!" Keith commanded. Lisa Jennings and Allura Antares came in behind Ginger, their arms laden with food as well. During basic training they had been restricted from everything except camp food, and were now attempting to make up for it.  
  
"We won," Shannon announced, earning him a high-5 from Jeff.  
  
"You cheated," Lance accused, throwing down his controller in disgust.  
  
"No, they were just on the ball," Rick said, getting up and going to the kitchen where the girls were getting the food together. He reached for the bowl of chips and got his hand slapped by Allura. "Oh come on, Ally, just one!" he begged, batting his long black lashes at her.  
  
The pretty blonde laughed, shaking her finger at him. "No, Rick. Just have a little patience."  
  
"Out!" Lisa scolded, shoving him back through the door. "Let us get the stuff set up first!"  
  
"You're mean and heartless," Rick said, sighing. He meandered back out to the group. Jeff looked at him in amusement.  
  
"They wouldn't give you anything?"  
  
"No. They're like the food Nazis or something," Rick complained.  
  
"We heard that!" Ginger yelled, and they could hear the girls laughing.  
  
"They need to be taken down a notch," Shannon said in a stage- whisper.  
  
"You know what, girls? I think we should just eat all this food," Allura said, and the other 2 giggled.  
  
"I say we invade. They can't kick all 6 of us out," Lance whispered, and the group of young men rushed the kitchen, whooping and hollering like Indians. Sven picked Allura up and whirled her around, kissing her before she could retort. Jeff backed Lisa into a corner, a devilish smile on his tanned face, and Shannon simply slung Ginger over one broad shoulder while grabbing a handful of Doritos.  
  
"No fair!" Ginger screeched. Shannon set her down, grinning at her. She glared at him, but soon began giggling. It was wonderful to finally cut loose and act like the young 20 and 21 year olds that they were. After everyone had loaded up a plate with pizza, chips, dip, and other munchies and had something cold to drink, they retired to the living room.  
  
"Ah, ain't life grand?" Lance said, sighing as he bit into his pizza.  
  
"I'm so glad we're done with basic," Lisa agreed, leaning against Jeff.  
  
"And Zarkon is retreating," Allura added, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. Sven shot Lance a look before he could say anything. Lance just nodded. There was no use debating whether or not the Drule King was actually honoring his word.  
  
"What movie you wanna watch?" Ginger asked, rummaging through the DVDs.  
  
"How about SWAT?" Rick suggested.  
  
"Nothing military," Lisa countered. Rick mock-glared at her.  
  
"The Blue Collar Comedy Tour?" Keith asked, glancing around. Ginger shrugged and put it in, then settled back against Shannon. They were watching Bill Engvol's routine when the house phone rang. Keith got up to answer.  
  
"Lis? It's for you," he said, shrugging at her questioning look. Jeff watched as she took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Watch your step." There was a click, and she looked at the phone, frowning.  
  
"Lis, what is it?" Jeff walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I don't know who that was, but he said to 'watch my step.'"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, his cobalt eyes narrowing. The others looked over at them, the Comedy Tour forgotten. Lisa sighed and shrugged, her pretty hazel eyes troubled. "You didn't recognize his voice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's probably just a prank call," Shannon suggested.  
  
"But why ask for Lisa by name?" Jeff asked, frowning. The Irishman shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, lets not worry about it. Come on," Lisa said, tugging on Jeff's hand. She didn't want to ruin the fun and relaxed atmosphere. The group continued watching the show, but the light-heartedness was gone. 


	2. A Horrible Crime

Okay, everyone knows the disclaimers. I own nothing except new characters.  
  
Failte - Am so enjoying your K/A story! Thanks for the review.  
  
GoldAngel2 - You made my day with your comment. Thank you so much!  
  
Jen23 - Thank you for all your support and kind words.  
  
Anony0 - I do tend to make cliffhangers, don't I? This chapter won't disappoint you!  
  
Chapter 2: A Horrible Crime  
  
By 1:00 in the morning, the group was beginning to wane, their energy spent. "Girls, leave the stuff. We'll take care of it," Shannon said. "You need to get some rest."  
  
'Thanks," the 3 young women chorused and said their goodbyes. Their townhouse where they were staying for the summer was only a block away. As they were pulling on their jackets and shoes, the guys conferenced.  
  
"I think one of us should stay with them tonight, just in case they get another weird call," Jeff said, his cobalt eyes serious.  
  
"It was probably just a prank call, like Shannon said," Lance suggested, shrugging.  
  
"Are you willing to let them walk home and stay alone?" Rick asked, eying him. Lance shook his head no.  
  
"So who's going to go?" Shannon asked, looking around.  
  
"I will," Keith volunteered. "I'm not dating one of them." It was getting harder and harder for the 3 couples to behave themselves alone, and it would not have been a good idea for one of their boyfriends to stay over.  
  
"Bye, guys," Ginger called out, waving.  
  
"Hey girls, wait up," Jeff said. Keith went to grab some shorts to sleep in and clothes for the next day. "Keith is going to walk you home and stay, just in case something happens."  
  
"Jeff, you're being overprotective," Allura said, shaking her head. "It was just a prank call."  
  
"Maybe and maybe not," Keith said, coming up to her. "But I'm going."  
  
"Okay," Ginger said, sighing. Lisa went to Jeff and hugged him. She, for one, was glad Keith was coming with them. They hadn't heard his voice. She shivered.  
  
"You okay?" Jeff whispered, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad Keith will be there."  
  
"Let him answer your phones," Jeff said, and she nodded, reaching to run a finger along her white-gold necklace, her good luck talisman.  
  
"Let's go," Keith said and led the 3 girls out. "Stay close, girls." The small group talked as they headed to the girls' house, Keith keeping a sharp eye out. He had somewhat of a bad feeling, and from a look at Lisa, he knew she felt the same.  
  
They were almost to the house when a police siren rent the still summer air, making all 3 girls jump. A patrol car shot by, its lights flashing an ominous red-and-blue pattern. Keith gathered the girls close to him as 2 more patrol cars followed the first.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Ginger asked, shivering slightly. Keith gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm sure everything's alright," he said. "Come on." They hurried to the house, but the girls were too riled up to sleep, so they stayed in the living room, each wanting to be within Keith's sight. At last they fell asleep, the girls retiring to their rooms and Keith stretching out on the couch, but only after making sure all the doors were locked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The guys were awakened the next morning by someone pounding on their door. "Alright, alright!" Rick yelled, opening the door. Cliff and Hutch barreled in, looking upset and agitated.  
  
"Cliff? What's up?" Jeff asked, eying his former roommate.  
  
"Did you hear what happened last night, mate?" the golden-haired Aussie asked, his ice-blue eyes deadly serious.  
  
"Nope," Lance said. "What?"  
  
"You guys know Amanda Cress? The brunette that goes with Bailey Madera?" The 5 guys all nodded; Amanda was a real looker, and Bailey had had to really pursue her.  
  
"What about her? She dump Bailey?" Shannon asked. Bailey was one of the top soccer players along with Shannon.  
  
"No. She was murdered last night," Hutch told them. They stared at him, mouths open.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Murdered?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Jeff was silent, cobalt eyes wide. He swallowed hard, so glad that Keith had stayed with their girls the night before.  
  
Cliff held up a hand to stem the questions. "On the street. Well, in an alley, actually. I guess she was raped and then her throat was slit." His voice was low.  
  
"My God. Who would do that? She was a really nice girl," Shannon said, sighing. Poor Bailey. Shannon couldn't even imagine.  
  
"Do the police have a lead?" Sven asked, dark eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, not yet. They said it looked like a random murder," Hutch told him, shrugging his massive shoulders. "We just thought you'd want to know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for stopping by," Shannon said, nodding. The 2 left and the Irishman turned to his other friends. "That's terrible. Why would anyone do that?"  
  
"Because he's sick and twisted," Lance growled, hazel eyes snapping. "There was a guy about 5 years ago around this area who was raping women. They caught him after about 7 months, but he'd hurt 10 women by then."  
  
"Makes you want to find him and seriously mess him up, doesn't it?" Rick asked, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"Or kill him." Jeff 's voice was quiet, but fraught with tense, angry emotion. The others turned to him, seeing pain in his face.  
  
"Jeff? You okay?" Sven asked, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I need to call Lisa."  
  
"Whoa, Jeff. We better tell the girls in person," Shannon told him, frowning. "Come on. Lets get dressed and go over." The guys split up and went to their rooms, but Sven followed Jeff.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Not now, Sven, okay?" Jeff turned to his friend. "I'll tell all of you once we're together."  
  
"Okay." Sven went to the room he shared with Keith, worried about the Illinoisan. It was obvious Jeff was carrying around a lot of pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith and girls were sprawled out on the living room furniture watching Cartoon Network when the guys arrived. Ginger took one look at Shannon's somber and sad countenance and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Girls, you better take a seat," the tall Irishman said, his 6'3" frame imposing. They sat on the couch, Keith perching on the arm next to Allura. Shannon took a deep breath. "Amanda Cress was raped and murdered last night."  
  
"What?!" all 4 of them chorused, eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
"How? I mean....Amanda?! Who would want to hurt her?" Ginger asked, her face paling.  
  
"The patrol cars last night...." Allura whispered. Keith glanced at her, then nodded when he comprehended what she'd said.  
  
"We saw 3 police cars last night with their sirens on. That must have been what they were responding to," he told the others.  
  
Lisa caught Jeff's blue eyes and went to him. He pulled her tight against him, his arms nearly crushing the air from her lungs. His cobalt eyes darkened with unshed tears, and he did not look well.  
  
"Jeff? What's wrong, man?" Lance asked, concerned. The running back took a deep breath and gestured to the furniture.  
  
"Everyone, please sit. There's something I need to tell you. It'll explain why I'm so overprotective of Lisa and the other girls." 


	3. A Bad Memory, and Another Victim

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter.  
  
Thank you for all of your great reviews. I think this is going to be my favorite story so far.  
  
Chapter 3: A Bad Memory, and Another Victim  
  
Sven and Allura settled in a recliner, her head resting on his broad shoulder. Ginger and Shannon took the beat-up loveseat, while Lance joined Lisa and Keith on the couch. Rick chose the floor, his back against the couch near Lance. They all looked expectantly at Jeff, whose face was pale.  
  
He took a deep breath. "When I was a sophomore in high school, I had a friend named Kara Bryant. We didn't date, but we were really close. She was tall, blonde...and super sweet." He had to pause, his cobalt eyes misting as he unleashed memories that he'd kept locked away.  
  
"Jeff, if it's too hard...." Shannon left off when his friend shook his head.  
  
"No, I need to get this out, Shan. Anyway, there'd been reports in the paper about a stalker. He primarily was into college girls, but then the cops found 2 high schoolers who'd been beaten and strangled. Kara was always really independent, especially about walking home by herself. S-She always said she could outrun anyone." Jeff bowed his head for a moment.  
  
The others were rock silent, the guys dreading the rest of his story, knowing where it had to be leading. Allura snuggled closer to Sven and he tightened his hold on her. Shannon pulled Ginger into his lap, wanting her close. Lisa felt sick to her stomach; she loved Jeff, and hated seeing him in such obvious pain.  
  
"We'd been at a classmate's party, and Kara got into it with her boyfriend. She wanted to leave, and I tried to talk her into letting me either take her home or getting her a cab, but she refused." Jeff's blue eyes flashed with fury at the memory of that conversation, when Kara's boyfriend had come up and accused her of cheating on him with Jeff.  
  
"She left after her boyfriend said she was cheating on him with me. I found out and punched him a few times, then went looking for her with another friend, but we couldn't find her. We found out the next morning that....that she'd been....murdered." His last word came out as a low sob, and Lisa ran to him, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Shh, baby, its okay," she crooned, brushing back his coal hair. "Shh." He held onto her, his face pressed against her black hair, needing her love and support. Their friends remained quiet, giving them a moment.  
  
Jeff collected himself, knowing he needed to get the last part out. He gave Lisa a watery smile and she sat down again, her hazel eyes locked on his handsome face. "The school was in shock, and they brought in 5 extra counselors to help the students. Her boyfriend went off the deep end, blaming himself. And, most of us secretly blamed him, too."  
  
"D-Did they catch the stalker?" Allura asked, her ocean blue eyes troubled.  
  
Jeff shook his head. "No. There were no more killings after that. But it wasn't the same. Girls were terrified to go out without 2 or 3 guys with them. I became almost unbearably protective of my friends, and especially my girlfriends. As you can tell, I haven't changed much." He did smile at that, but it was forced.  
  
"Well it's no wonder you're like that, though," Ginger said, shivering. "Any guy would be."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, that's why I freaked out when I heard about Amanda this morning. I just....Lis, if anything happened to you, or you and Ally, too, Ginge, I don't know what I'd do," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Nothing will happen to them," Lance said, a hard note to his voice. "We won't let it."  
  
"Lance is right. The girls will be safe," Rick added, his cobalt eyes serious and determined.  
  
The 3 young women exchanged looks, knowing that the guys would indeed protect them. They also knew it was the end of their carefree coming and going.  
  
Allura's cell rang and she flipped it open. "Hello?" she said, before Sven could take it and answer it himself. "I know. It's awful, isn't it? She was so nice.....what? No...no, you're kidding. Don't say that!" The petite blonde sat up, her blue eyes turning to horrified pools of tears. "No..." Sven took the phone away and gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Allura, what is it? Tell us," he said, his voice gentle but with a firm undertone. She took a deep breath, swallowing hard.  
  
"That was Dara. She, she said...Athena Troyer was killed last night too." Tears began running down her pretty face. Though they'd been at odds occasionally, like when Athena had told everyone Allura was a Royal Princess, they'd been friends nonetheless. Sven enveloped her in his strong embrace, murmuring soft words to her.  
  
"You're kidding me." Ginger bit her lip. "Two girls in one night?" Her voice trembled, and Shannon hugged her to him, frowning.  
  
Lance stood up and surveyed his friends. "Why don't we go out and get something to eat?" His question drew looks of horrified amazement from the girls, but the guys followed his line of thinking.  
  
"Lance is right. It won't do us any good to stay in," Shannon said, shifting Ginger so he could get up.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ginger gave Shannon a cold look. "Two of our classmates were just murdered and you want to go on like nothing happened?" There was a spark of unbelieving anger in her voice.  
  
"Ginger, we can't stop doing the everyday things because of this," her boyfriend told her. "It is horrible, no doubt, but what are you planning to do? Sit in here and wait for the phone to ring with the news of another crime?" There was determination in his obsidian eyes.  
  
"That phone call...." Lisa's voice trailed off and she looked up at Jeff, hazel eyes wide. "Jeff, do you think that was the...the killer that called me last night?"  
  
He felt his heart cease to beat for a moment. "It could have been, Lis," he finally agreed, and came over to take her in his arms. Lisa closed her eyes and surrendered her fears to her boyfriend. "Nothing will happen to you, Lis. I won't let it."  
  
Shannon turned to Sven, catching the Norwegian's eye. Sven nodded and stood, settling Allura on her feet. "Let's get out here for awhile, guys." He held out a hand to his girlfriend and looked at the others.  
  
Ginger crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm staying here. I don't feel like being outside." They all heard the defiance in her voice, but Shannon saw the fear in her sapphire eyes, and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Ginge, it's okay. They'll catch whoever murdered Athena and Amanda," he whispered, feeling her tremble. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Ginger took a deep breath and looked up at him, seeing love and concern shining in his dark eyes. "Okay?" She nodded, swallowing back her tears.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Keith asked, gazing with worry at all his friends. It had been a rough morning for them all, and he wished he knew how to help make it better.  
  
"Come on." Sven took the lead and went to the door, Allura close to him. The others followed them out into the sunlight, the guys forming a circle of sorts around the girls. Though it was not likely someone would attack in daylight, they would take no chances.  
  
The group decided to walk to the local restaurant, no one really hungry, but the guys didn't want to girls to be afraid to leave their house. They passed other students; the murders were on everyone's tongues, and Sven, Shannon, and Jeff unconsciously drew their girls tighter to them. Rick, Lance, and Keith followed behind, also determined to keep their friends safe. 


	4. Grief and a Vile Plot

WEP owns Voltron and R.H. belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Failte - Thanks for your reviews. I love your K/A story.  
  
GoldAngel2 - Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I look forward to more work from you as well!  
  
Jen23 - I agree with you. The guys are extremely loyal and protective to one another and the girls.  
  
Starlette Rose - It is a very important topic, and they will find out how difficult it is to deal with it.  
  
Bell, Anony, and Kurtty Luver, thanks for your reviews as well. They are important to me!  
  
Chapter 4: Grief and a Vile Plot  
  
"Well, I heard that he tied her down and taunted her before slitting her throat...."  
  
"The cops said that Troyer girl was slit to her navel...."  
  
"Someone told me he choked Amanda and made her beg for air...."  
  
Allura swallowed hard and tried not to listen. Didn't these people realize that those girls had been their friends? Sven put a hand on her shoulder and shot a glare at the booth off to the side of their table.  
  
"I wish they'd shut up," Jeff growled, his fists clenched.  
  
"People love to gossip," Keith said, sighing. "Want me to ask them to stop?"  
  
"They'd just have a cow," Lance pointed out. "We can go."  
  
"No. We just have to realize that people are going to talk about it," Shannon said, taking a drink. Pieces of the grotesque conversation continued to drift to them, and finally Allura got up, her face white.  
  
"Excuse me guys, but I think I'm going to be sick," she said, just before running to the bathroom. Lisa and Ginger followed her, worried and wanting to escape the unpleasant details of the girls' deaths.  
  
Sven stood up, coffee brown eyes glowering as he looked at the 3 occupants of the booth. "Sven, calm down," Shannon said, grabbing his arm. The Norseman glared down at him.  
  
"Shan, why aren't you more concerned by this? You're pretty laid back considering 2 girls were murdered last night," he said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm trying to stay calm for Ginger, Sven. Of course I'm upset about what happened, but getting angry isn't going to help." Shannon kept his voice low and soft. As the oldest in the group, he wanted to remain strong for not only the girls, but the guys as well. Sven sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I hate this. I hate knowing there's a guy out there sick enough to prey on girls, and I hate that people talk about it like it's no big deal." He turned when Lisa put a hand on his elbow. "What is it, Lis?"  
  
"It's Allura. I think it's starting to sink in. We can't get her to come out or stop crying," the raven-haired beauty said, her voice strained. Ginger came from the bathroom then, her sapphire eyes distraught.  
  
"Sven, she's almost hysterical," the blonde told him. "You're the only one she'll probably listen to."  
  
He nodded and sprinted for the women's bathroom, pushing open the door and startling his girlfriend. She was sobbing, and he was alarmed by the paleness of her skin.  
  
"Calm down, sunshine. Calm down. Breathe," he coaxed, pulling her into his embrace and tightening his hold. "Shh, baby. I'm here, honey, shh." Allura clung to him, her body shaking. She tried to speak, but Sven shushed her. "Don't try to talk, baby. You need to breathe," he said, his tone firm. As he felt her start to relax and catch her breath, he murmured sweet and gentle words to her, kissing her forehead.  
  
Allura pulled back and turned away, rubbing at her eyes. Sven handed her a piece of paper towel to blow her nose. "T-Thank you, Sven," she murmured, glancing up at him. He could tell she was still in need of more crying, and wanted to get her someplace private and quiet.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. Why don't we go out to the cliff and talk?" he offered gently.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Okay. I-I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I guess...I guess I didn't know how much it would affect me."  
  
Sven put his hands on her tiny waist. "Ally, don't ever be sorry for something like that. It is a horrible tragedy, and no one expects you to be okay. Come on."  
  
The others looked up when they came back to the table, looks of worry and concern on their faces. Sven noted the 3 gossipers were gone.  
  
"Ally, you alright?" Lance asked, getting out of his chair and coming over to her. She nodded, not quite trusting her voice, and he hugged her, feeling the slight tremble to her frame. He met Sven's dark gaze, knowing the Norwegian would take good care of her.  
  
"Why don't we go?" Rick suggested. He had asked the people to tone it down, and when they had gotten huffy, the rest of the guys had stood up, sending the information that they would be backing Rick up if needed. The 2 men and one woman had beat a hurried retreat.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lisa said. She could hear other conversations, and they all had the same topic. They started back for the townhouse, quiet and subdued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
King Zarkon perused the line of young and beautiful women parading in front of him and finally selected 3 of them for his harem. Lotor would have the rest, and of those, some would end up a gift to Prince Haman of Tyvek.  
  
The massive doors to the Drule King's throne room grated open and his arrogant young son approached him, a smile on his face and a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
"We have good news, my son?" Zarkon indicated a chair to his right. Lotor ignored it.  
  
"Two women, Father."  
  
"No one saw anything?"  
  
"No. We sent only our best operatives."  
  
Zarkon rubbed his chin. "Excellent. Tell them to stay a little more low-key. I do not want a major bloodbath this early on. Perhaps one woman, an AMU student, a night."  
  
"And I will instruct them to continue taunting Princess Allura and her friends," Lotor added, nodding.  
  
"You do me proud, Lotor. You have become a very fine military leader and strategist," Zarkon told him, smiling. If Lotor could have blushed, he would have. His father did not hand out praise that often.  
  
"Thank you, Father. You gave me an excellent role model."  
  
"Go, Lotor, and oversee our operatives. A Drule should not squander time on too many fancy words." The Prince of Doom nodded and left, ready to contact their assassins on Terra. Zarkon had decided that he would wage a slow war of attrition on the Alliance, starting with their college students, and in particular, the women. There was something savagely beautiful to him about a woman suffering and dying.  
  
It would not be a pleasant night at the Alliance Military University, or for its female students.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger and Shannon were at the beach, letting the hot sun wash over them. The water was cool and refreshing; they'd played and swam for an hour before collapsing on their towels. Shannon always paid close attention to his pretty girlfriend, but was especially attentive today, knowing the murders had really shaken her.  
  
"Want a Coke?" he asked, standing up and stretching. His skin was deeply tanned, and his muscles honed from both soccer and the rigorous basic training program. More than a few girls watched him; not even Ginger's cold sapphire glare discouraged them. Shannon didn't even notice.  
  
"That would be great," she said, smiling. He bent down and kissed her gently, then jogged off to the concession stand. Ginger sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. The ring of her cell phone dragged her attention away from the sail boats dotting the horizon, and she answered without thinking twice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence, and then, "I see you." Ginger threw the phone down and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Shannon, on the way back with their Cokes, saw her and broke into a run.  
  
"Ginger? What happened, lass?" he asked, setting the Cokes aside and pulling her to him. She tried to talk and couldn't; Shannon saw the open phone and narrowed his eyes. "Did someone threaten you?" Ginger nodded, locking her bright blue eyes on his dark ones.  
  
"H-He said 'I see you.' Oh, Shannon!" Tears began running down her face and he felt hot fury sweep through his system. Holding her tight, he swept the beach with his angry gaze, but knew that wouldn't help. It could be any one of the guys on the beach.  
  
"Come on, honey, we're going." They gathered up their belongings and headed to Shannon's new black BMW roadster. He helped her in, trying to cool his anger. He needed to stay calm, or Ginger would be more upset. "We're going to the police." She nodded, taking a quick drink of her Coke. She knew she was safe with her Irishman. 


	5. Stranded

All the usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing except my own characters. SOCOMM II is owned by one of the video game producers (my mistake in chapter 1 - it should have been SOCOMM II instead of 4.)  
  
Jen23 - I know, Sven is one of my favorites too.  
  
GoldAngel2 - Thanks for your support. Your stories are wonderful!  
  
Failte - Shannon's calm demeanor is going to be sorely tested in this story. As for Sven...he just wanted to get to Ally as fast as possible.  
  
Anony - Keith is very glad Kerry is far away from all of this.  
  
Bell - It is a scary story, much more so anything I've ever done, but it's fun.  
  
Chapter 5: Stranded  
  
Sven had taken Allura down to the beach, taking care to help her down the rocky, steep path from the cliff. They walked, both content to be with each other, no words being necessary.  
  
Two men watched them from the cliff, eyes trained on the beautiful Arusian Princess. They were under direct orders to taunt and frighten her and her group of friends, and they were enjoying themselves. One of them broke into Sven's dark-cherry Grand Cherokee and popped the hood. The other began clipping wires and removing small parts. Satisfied that the Norseman and his girlfriend wouldn't be going anywhere, the men took Sven and Allura's cell phones, which they'd left on the back seat.  
  
Allura wandered out into the water, shivering slightly at the brisk coolness. The ocean was much rougher here, and the shore was dotted with rocks and wood from boats that had ventured in too close. She took a deep breath, inhaling the clean air, and sighed. Two women were dead. They would never see another sunset, they would never laugh or cry with their friends again.  
  
"Ally?" She turned to see Sven as he waded out to her, his brown eyes deep with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know what to say, Sven," she said, sighing. "I feel so awful for them and their families, and I'm afraid. What if someone tries to hurt Lisa?"  
  
Sven looked out over the ocean, trying to think of what to say. Putting his hands on her slim shoulders, he told her, "Lisa will be fine. Jeff won't let anyone near her, and she has the rest of us to watch out for her, too. And I know how you feel about the girls. It was a horrible, awful way to die."  
  
Allura's eyes misted and she broke away from him, tired of crying and tired of thinking about the deaths. She moved away, staring down at the water around her knees. Sven sighed in frustration. How could he help when she wouldn't talk about it? She was going further into the water, and Sven started after her. It was too dangerous to swim here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for coming in," Officer Scott told Ginger and Shannon.  
  
"Have any other women been threatened?" Shannon asked, one hand on the small of Ginger's back. He knew Jeff had brought Lisa in already that afternoon.  
  
The police officer glanced at a notepad on his cluttered desk. "No, just your girl and Lisa Jennings. You guys are friends, right?" When the Irishman nodded, Officer Scott frowned. "Well, the only thing I can suggest for now is to have one of you young men stay with the girls at all times, and stay at their place at night."  
  
"Thanks, Officer. We'll do that," Shannon said and led Ginger from the Oakdale Police Station. She'd been quiet and shy, and he wanted her to know that she would be okay, no matter the phone call. "What can I do, lass?" he asked after they got in the car. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"I don't know, Shannon. I know you'll keep me safe, it's just....what if he's following us? What if he tries to hurt you?"  
  
Shannon reached out to touch the tip of her nose. "He won't hurt me, Ginger. You forget we've got 5 other guys to back me up." He smiled and squeezed her knee. "And even if he does follow us, I won't let him near you. So now, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Can we just take a drive? Up the coast?" She gave him a smile, her blue eyes sparkling with life again. He nodded and put the sleek little car in gear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa had been exhausted from all the stress, and Jeff had taken her back to their townhouse, where she lay asleep on his bed. He and Keith were playing SOCOMM II against Lance and Rick; today there wasn't the eager and sometimes irritated banter as there had been the day before.  
  
Jeff's phone rang and he frowned while reaching for it. Seeing the ID said "Irish" he relaxed and answered. "Hey Shan, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that some creep called Ginger about a ½ hour ago while we were at the beach."  
  
Jeff's cobalt eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"  
  
"He told her 'I see you.' The guy is sick, Jeff," Shannon said, his tone hard.  
  
"Yeah, I know. How is she? Did you tell the police?"  
  
"She's okay. Shaken up, like Lisa, but okay. And we just came from the police station."  
  
"Okay. You guys coming here?" Jeff saw his 3 friends watching him, all frowning.  
  
"Ginger wants to go for a drive up the coast. We'll be back tonight."  
  
"See you then. Call if you need us."  
  
"We will."  
  
Jeff turned to the others, flipping his phone shut. "Shan said some guy called Ginger about a ½ hour ago. He said 'I see you.' Isn't that sick?"  
  
Lance crushed his empty Budweiser can in his hand. "The guy needs to be beat, that's for sure. Ginger alright?"  
  
The tall Illinoisan nodded. "Shaken up, but Shan says she's okay."  
  
"The girls better stay here tonight," Keith said, getting up. "You guys want anything?"  
  
"Coke," Rick said. "They shouldn't go anywhere without one of us, either." The other guys agreed. They did not take lightly to their girls being threatened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ally, don't go too far out," Sven called, becoming concerned as she kept going. "Ally!"  
  
"I know, Sven," she called back and turned to face him, hating that he looked so worried. She didn't mean to worry him. Glancing up at the cliff she frowned, then gasped and pointed. "Sven! On the cliff!"  
  
The Norseman turned at her cry and saw 2 figures by his Cherokee, and a cold, sick feeling spread throughout his body. "Ally, come on!" He waited to make sure she was coming and then ran for the beach, cursing the water as it tugged on him, slowing him down.  
  
He had the feeling he knew exactly what those men were doing, and he needed to stop them. He glanced over his shoulder at Allura; she was almost out of the water, and he took off for the cliff, leaving her behind. It was steep and hard to climb, but Sven made it up in good time, swearing when he saw the Cherokee's hood up and driver-side door open. The men were gone.  
  
"S-Sven...w-what...." Allura stopped and went to her knees at the top of the path, her breathing labored, her cheeks flushed red from her exertion in the heat. He hurried to her, dropping on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Take it easy, honey." He wished he had something for her to drink, but there was nothing.  
  
"W-what did they do?" she asked, eyes wide. He looked over his shoulder at the SUV.  
  
"They sabotaged it. They broke in and cut some wires and took out some parts." His voice was cold and furious.  
  
"We can call one of the guys...." Ally broke off when he shook his head. "No?"  
  
"They stole our phones, too. We're completely stranded, doll." He stood, offering her a hand. Allura's face drained of its color and Sven put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be okay, sunshine. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"How will we get back?" she asked, uneasy at being out in the middle of nowhere, even though Sven was there.  
  
He sighed, running a hand over his lean, handsome face. "We can walk out to the main road. Someone will stop."  
  
"Hitchhike?"  
  
Sven leveled his gaze on her. "Honey, I don't want you to worry, even though I know you will. I'll take care of you, okay?" He lowered his voice and kept it gentle. She nodded and hugged him, feeling safe in his strong arms.  
  
"Come on, then. Might as well get started," he said. They began the 6 mile walk back to the main road. 


	6. Getting Close to Home

WEP owns all the Voltron characters. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. They encourage me to keep at this.  
  
Chapter 6: Getting Close to Home  
  
"Lis, you hungry?" Jeff asked from the kitchen. She came in and sat at the table, propping her chin in one palm.  
  
"Not really. Jeff, are one of you staying with us tonight?" He turned to look at her, seeing the fear in her pretty eyes.  
  
"Actually, we decided you girls should stay here," he told her. "Safety in numbers." Rick and Lance sauntered in, both looking hungry.  
  
"Why don't we go out?" Keith asked, following them in.  
  
"You buying?" Lance glanced at him. Keith shook his head.  
  
"I think it's your turn to buy," Rick said. "Lisa, you okay?" She smiled at him, feeling very loved and protected by these 4 wonderful young men.  
  
"Yeah. I think we should go out too. Jeff?" He grinned, glad to see her showing some spirit. Lisa was normally quiet, but today she had been withdrawn, and it had worried him.  
  
"Definitely. Let's go." They grabbed their jackets, for the heat had slithered off into coolness, and went to Lance's Durango.  
  
"Shotgun!" Keith and Rick yelled at the same time, both scurrying for the coveted passenger seat. Rick got there first, but Keith knocked his Timberwolves hat off and managed to crawl over him into the SUV.  
  
"Cheater," Rick accused, but laughed. "I'll remember this!"  
  
"I'm so scared, Hunter," Keith shot back as he closed the door. Rick got in next to Lisa and they headed downtown.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura shivered as she and Sven trudged along the narrow trail, trying to avoid the biggest mud puddles from the rain storm the day before. "Cold, baby?" the Norwegian asked, looking at her. She nodded, rubbing her bare arms. "Come here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling how cold she was.  
  
A branch snapped off in the woods, and Ally froze, ocean blues widening. "Sven?" He stopped, listening, body tense. He knew there were some big animals out here, but didn't want to frighten her.  
  
"Its okay, Ally. Just keep moving." He squeezed her shoulders. Dusk was settling over the coast, and the trail was becoming more difficult to see. Allura stumbled, Sven catching her elbow in time to keep her from going in the mud. She was tired, and he hated forcing her to keep going at such a quick pace, but he wasn't going to stay in the woods, not when the 2 men might be watching them.  
  
"Sven , can we rest?" the petite blonde asked a ½ hour later. She was cold and so tired, and he couldn't stand seeing her so miserable.  
  
"Here, sweetheart, I'll carry you," he said, picking her up and cradling her close to his chest. She didn't argue and he liked feeling her slight weight in his arms. There was nothing to her. "Hang on."  
  
"I will." Allura snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sven kept going, his ears alert for any unusual sounds, his dark eyes darting from side to side. Though the murders had taken place near the AMU campus, he wasn't about to let his guard down. His cargo was much too precious and special to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon and Ginger met up with the others at Twisters, taking up residence at a large back table. Ginger and Lisa laughed and joked with the guys, their minds at peace for the first time since that morning. The guys were careful to keep the topics light-hearted; they knew the girls needed to have some fun, because night was falling, and the stalker would once again be on their minds.  
  
"Does anyone know where Sven and Ally are?" Lance asked, taking a bite from his burger.  
  
"Sven said they needed to talk. I think they went out to his cliff," Keith told him.  
  
"I hope everything's okay," Lisa said, beginning to worry. Jeff squeezed her arm.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Want me to call?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
  
"Sven's an outdoorsman. They're fine," Keith added, smiling at her.  
  
Roxy, a waitress and friend of the group's, came over, her green eyes troubled and her face pale. "Guys?"  
  
"Rox, you okay?" Rick asked, starting to get up.  
  
"Some guy just handed these to me and said to give them to you." She held out a pair of cell phones.  
  
Jeff swore and stood up. He caught Shannon's eye. "Sven and Allura. Come on." The group pulled their jackets on and hurried out to their vehicles.  
  
"I swear, if something's happened to them..." Rick gritted his teeth, anger coursing through him.  
  
"Should we ask Roxy who gave her the phones?" Ginger asked, shivering.  
  
"Good idea. I'll ask," Keith said, running back inside. He pulled Roxy off to the side. "Roxy, who gave you the phones?"  
  
"Just some guy. He said someone outside gave them to him," she said, shrugging. "I'm sorry, Keith. That's all I know."  
  
"That's okay. Thanks anyway." He met with the group and related what Roxy had told him.  
  
"My guess is they're out by Sven's spot," Jeff said.  
  
"Why are the phones here, then?" Lance asked, frowning. It didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Maybe someone stole them. I don't know. Come on, we're wasting time," the Illinoisan commanded.  
  
"Do we know where Sven's cliff is?" Lisa asked, laying her hand on Jeff's forearm to halt him. His features tightened and he looked at Shannon.  
  
"I have an idea. Follow us," the Irishman said and got into his BMW, Ginger hurrying to follow suit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Megan Connelly grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out to her Chevy Malibu, glancing over her shoulder. The murders had everyone on edge, but she wasn't going to stay home just because of them. She and Rick had broken up a month before, and she was on the look for someone new. Although he had treated her like a princess, she had told him she wanted more freedom.  
  
She sighed; she had the freedom now, but wasn't sure it was worth losing Rick over. Allura had been plenty hostile to her after the breakup, but Meg decided the pretty blonde had every right to be upset. After all, Rick was one of her best friends, and Meg hadn't been none too gentle with his heart.  
  
Reaching for her keys, Meg tried to scream as a hand covered her throat and squeezed, and she felt a blinding pain as a knife was jabbed deep into her lower back.  
  
As the beautiful girl slid to the ground, tears streaming down from pained eyes, her killer smiled and drew his bloody knife across her slender throat with graceful and slow precision.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven paused, frowning as he listened. He wasn't sure he'd really heard anything, but he had a bad feeling. Picking up his pace, he hugged Allura closer.  
  
"Sven? What is it?" she asked, alarmed when he didn't answer. "Sven?"  
  
"Just hold on, honey," was his short reply, his voice terse. It was dark now, and cold. Sven broke into a run, his need to get out of the woods great. Allura held tight to him, feeling his heart pounding through his blue ringer T shirt.  
  
"I can run. Put me down," the blonde said, not wanting to exhaust him. His response was to give her a quick squeeze.  
  
"I've got you, sunshine." He kept going, lengthening his stride. Up ahead he saw a flash of light, and then another. The main road. Sven sighed in relief, but did not slow down until they were there. Only then did he allow Allura down, but took her hand, keeping her close.  
  
From the woods they had just vacated, 2 men watched, disappointed that their quarry had escaped them. They had sent on the stolen phones with another assassin, his instructions to find and give them to the Princess's friends as a taunt. Though they were only supposed to frighten the Princess, they really wanted more action like the other teams of assassins were getting. However, they knew it was only a matter of time. Soon, the Princess herself would become a victim.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon drove fast, Ginger sucking in quick breaths as he dodged around traffic, Lance in his Durango keeping pace right behind him. Speeding tickets were the furthest things from their minds. They had to find and maybe rescue Sven and Allura.  
  
The Irishman turned onto a two-lane and slowed down; there were a few cars on it, but not many. "I think the trail he takes is off this road," Shannon said. "Keep an eye out." Ginger nodded, at the same time praying their friends were okay.  
  
"Shan! Up on my side!" she cried out. He pulled the BMW over and climbed out, running around the front of the car.  
  
"Sven! Ally!" He pulled them both into a hug, relieved that they seemed okay. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, we're fine," Sven said, giving him a weary smile. "Just cold and tired." Ginger ran to them, her eyes wide with worry. "We're okay, Ginge," Sven repeated, hugging her.  
  
The Durango pulled up behind the BMW and all 5 of its passengers nearly tackled the Princess and her Norseman, ecstatic to see that they were safe and okay.  
  
"Come on, lets get you two back to the house," Jeff said, putting a hand on Sven's shoulder. He nodded and took a step, faltering.  
  
"Easy, Sven." Rick saw the tiredness in the Norwegian's eyes and frowned. "I'll help you to the truck."  
  
Sven turned away, searching for Allura; although among their best friends, he was not going to relax unless she was at his side. Keith had her in his arms, her eyes barely open.  
  
"I've got her, Sven. She'll be okay," the Alaskan reassured him, his maple eyes determined. Sven nodded and allowed Rick and Jeff to take him to the Dodge. Lance walked beside Lisa, his arm around her shoulders. Ginger huddled close to Shannon as they moved back to the vehicles.  
  
Sven sat in the front with Lance and Rick, while Keith kept Allura in his lap, his arms strong and secure around her. Sven's adrenaline rush was long over, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake. He knew Keith would keep her safe, and he let himself give in to the weariness.  
  
Lance pulled out and turned, following Shannon and Ginger in his sports car. It was a very quiet ride back to campus. 


	7. Stressing Out

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Voltron.  
  
GoldAngel2 - It might seem like Keith is moving in on Sven's girl, but he just happened to be the one standing by her when she collapsed. Keith's too much in love with Kerry. As for a great canon Voltron love story, check out Failte's "A Long Awaited Love Story." It tells of how Keith and Allura got together.  
  
Jen23 - They are all going to have problems with it. You'll see in this chapter.  
  
Anony - I'm getting freaked out, too! I'm not sure how this is going to end....  
  
Chapter 7: Stressing Out  
  
It was 11:30 by the time they reached the guys' townhouse. The street was deserted, and a low fog was beginning to move in, lending to an eerie atmosphere. Lisa shuddered as she stepped from the Dodge, Jeff wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sven took Ally from Keith, eager to hold her again. She stirred but did not wake up. They all hurried into the house, the guys not liking the atmosphere.  
  
"Sven, go ahead and lay her down," Shannon said. "We can talk about what happened tomorrow. You two are beat."  
  
"Okay." Sven went to his and Keith's room and laid her gently on his bed, taking her shoes off and covering her up. He pressed a tender kiss to her temple before leaving.  
  
"Jeff, will you take Ginger and I to our place to get our pjs and clothes for tomorrow?" Lisa asked softly. He nodded, catching Lance's eye.  
  
"Sure, I'll ride along," the Californian said.  
  
"Actually, Lance, I'll go," Shannon told him, shrugging, his voice quiet. "I'd rather I stay with Ginger. No offense."  
  
Lance shook his head. "I totally understand." The 4 pulled their jackets back on and left, the girls staying close to their boyfriends.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Sven said, leaning against the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Have at it," Rick said. "We're here in case Ally wakes up." Sven nodded and headed to the main floor bathroom, a set of clean clothes over one broad shoulder.  
  
Lance went to the fridge and got out a Mountain Dew and 2 Cokes. He gave the Cokes to Rick and Keith and flopped down on the couch. "I am so glad to be home."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wonder what happened to Sven's Jeep?" Rick mused, popping his Coke top. He sat in one of the old recliners.  
  
Keith frowned as he sat on the loveseat. "I don't know. They both looked pretty edgy when we got there, and Allura was shaking when she collapsed."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if...." A scream interrupted Lance and the 3 guys ran for Allura, Keith throwing open the door while Rick hit the lights.  
  
"Ally! Shh, shh, it's okay," Keith said, shaking her shoulder. Her blue eyes flew open and she jumped away from him, her eyes wide and fearful.  
  
"K-Keith?"  
  
"It's me. And Rick and Lance. You're safe, Ally, I promise," he told her, his maple eyes locked on her ocean ones. She drew in a deep breath, her heart pumping with quieting fear.  
  
"Bad dream?" Lance asked softly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Where's Sven?" she asked, opening her eyes again. They were calmer now.  
  
"In the shower," Rick said, walking around the bed and sitting next to her. She hugged him, instantly feeling soothed. "It's okay," the Arusian whispered, giving her a quick squeeze.  
  
Sven came running in then, and Ally got up and went to him, leaning against his solid body. He dropped a kiss on the top of her golden head. "Did you scream? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice a rumble of gentle concern.  
  
"I had a nightmare," she told him, sighing. "Someone was chasing me, and I tripped, and he was right there..." Her breathing quickened and he rubbed her back.  
  
"It's okay, sunshine. You're completely safe," he told her in a low, comforting tone. "Come on." The 5 of them moved into the living room, Allura laying on the couch, her head in Sven's lap. Lance got them something to drink, and Rick flipped on the TV.  
  
"......this is the scene of another horrific murder. A young woman, identified as AMU student Megan Connelly, was brutally stabbed in the back and had her throat slit..." The reporter rambled on, but the 5 young people had ceased to listen.  
  
Megan.  
  
"Oh, God...." Rick said, getting up and running his hands through his black hair. His face was white, and tears shimmered in his deep, cobalt eyes. "No, not her...." They had dated for nearly 3 months, and had been quite close.  
  
Allura got up and went to him, hugging her friend tight. Rick could only stare at the TV, unbelieving.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Lance put his head in his hands, tears already running down his handsome face. Meg had been a part of their group, especially during freshman year. She had fallen away from them during their second year, but had rejoined when she and Rick got together.  
  
Keith and Sven couldn't say anything. Keith's thoughts focused on Kerry, and he was so glad she was far away from the danger. She had planned on visiting, but things had fallen through. It had been awful at the time, but now Keith knew it was for the best.  
  
Sven watched Allura holding Rick, his heart racing at the thought that it could have been her. He knew that he would die before letting anything happen to her, and all at once he wanted to take her far away, maybe to Arus, until it was over.  
  
Allura looked up at Rick, tears in her own eyes. "Rick, I am so sorry," she whispered. He glanced down at her, seeing her concern, and a low sob erupted from his throat. Wrapping his arms around her he put his head down and cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa and Ginger finished packing their clothes and pjs, bringing things for Allura was well. Jeff and Shannon stood in the living room, talking in low tones about what was happening.  
  
Lisa's cell phone rang, and Jeff answered. He refused to let Lisa answer it until the murderer had been caught. "Hello?" There was silence, but Jeff heard breathing on the other end. "Who is this? Answer me!" Shannon's obsidian eyes were riveted on him.  
  
The caller chuckled. "Hello, Jeff. Tell Lisa I'll be seeing her." He clicked off, and Jeff had to really resist his urge to launch the phone. He was breathing hard, and Shannon took his arm.  
  
"Jeff, calm down. What did he say?" the Irishman asked. Jeff took a deep breath, but it did not have a calming affect.  
  
"He said to tell Lisa he'd be seeing her." Jeff pulled away from his friend, his dark blue eyes sparkling with hatred. "I swear, Shan, if I find out who's doing this...."  
  
The girls came into the room then, immediately sensing something was wrong. "Jeff?" Lisa put her hand on his arm. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"The guy who probably called you last night," he said through clenched teeth. Her hazel eyes filled with tears. Why was someone doing this? "Lis, it's okay." Jeff hugged her, feeling her tremble.  
  
"Lets get back to our house," Shannon said, shouldering the girls' 2 bags.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They knew instantly something had happened, for Rick and Lance still looked teary-eyed, Keith was in shock, and Sven was cradling Allura tight to his chest.  
  
"What is it?" Shannon asked, afraid to find out. Keith looked up at him.  
  
"Megan Connelly was murdered tonight," he said, his voice dull. Lisa and Ginger broke into tears, and Jeff turned and punched the door, the sharp crack making Allura jump. Sven soothed her, kissing her forehead. Shannon sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.  
  
Allura's phone rang and Shannon took it out of his coat pocket, tossing it to Sven, who looked shocked to see it. The Norseman flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Take care of the Princess."  
  
"Who is this? Why are you doing this?!" Sven asked, getting to his feet. The man laughed, a low sound that caused the Norwegian's blood to ice up.  
  
"She will suffer." When the phone clicked, Sven threw it on the couch and took deep breaths to calm himself. Allura was crying, knowing that she had been threatened by the look on her boyfriend's face. Jeff started to say something, but Sven silenced him with a venomous look.  
  
"Sven, calm down," Shannon said, concerned.  
  
"Shut up, Shan. I don't want to hear it." The Norseman didn't want to calm down. He wanted to rip the head off the guy threatening the girls. He closed his eyes for a moment. No, he needed to stay calm for Allura. She was frightened, and she needed him.  
  
The others were silent, watching their friend struggle to control his raging emotions. Rick went to sit by Allura, placing an arm around her shoulders. Shannon knew how hot of a temper Sven had, and hoped he could rein it in. It wouldn't do any good to start ranting and raving, and the girls especially needed the guys to remain steady and strong.  
  
Sven knew he had to do something or his temper was going to explode. His Cherokee had been sabotaged, a close friend had been murdered, and his girlfriend was being directly threatened. He opened his eyes and turned to Allura. She met his gaze with worry and concern.  
  
He knelt in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Allura, I promise you, no one will hurt you. Not now, not ever." He gently kissed her forehead, his brown eyes filled with molten emotion. She threw her arms around his neck, needing to be close to him. Sven pulled back, and she could see the tempest in his eyes.  
  
"I need to get out for a little while," he whispered, resting his hands on her knees. "You'll be safe here."  
  
Allura bit her lip. "Be careful, and come back soon," she said, her voice tremulous.  
  
"I will." He stood, turning to face Shannon. The Irishman's arms were crossed over his expansive chest. "I'll be back later," Sven said, moving toward the door.  
  
"It won't help to run away," Shannon said quietly.  
  
Sven's jaw clenched. "Move, Shan."  
  
"Are you going to make me? We're all just as upset as you are, Sven."  
  
"So help me, if you don't move I'm going to lay you out!" the Norwegian snarled.  
  
"Shannon, let him go," Keith said, stepping between the 2. Sven went around them and out the door. Shannon glared at Keith. "He just needs time to cool off," the Alaskan said, his voice cold.  
  
"He needs to control his temper," Shannon countered and walked away, his own hot emotions threatening to burst forth. Everyone else remained quiet, Allura wanting to be with Sven, but respecting his decision to walk off his anger.  
  
"Sven'll be back soon," Rick assured her, a hand on her slim shoulder. She nodded and leaned her head back against the couch. 


	8. A Friend in Trouble

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter.  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You all know who you are!  
  
Chapter 8: A Friend in Trouble  
  
Tensho and Reddick, 2 of the best assassins ever trained by Doom, stood in the fog-shrouded alley across from the townhouse, watching with interest as Sven left, a sour expression on his handsome face. Tensho nudged Reddick and they began to follow him, their movements fluid and ghostly in the fog.  
  
Sven lowered his head, sighing a deep breath. Who was doing this to them? If the murderer thought that he would let Allura be hurt, he was wrong. Allura was his world, and he would do everything necessary to protect her. Lengthening his stride, he walked further away from the house, lost in his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The others had settled down, and Lance put in a movie, a comedy they'd all seen a hundred times, but it was comforting. Rick kept a watchful eye on Allura, wishing Sven hadn't stormed out, but knowing the Norseman needed an outlet for his temper. Sven rarely ever took his temper out on anyone, choosing to walk it off instead.  
  
"Ally? You hungry?" Jeff asked, frowning when she shook her head. As far as he knew, she hadn't eaten anything that day.  
  
"Allura, you should try to eat something," Lisa encouraged, her large hazel eyes concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," the petite Princess said. Rick and Jeff exchanged looks  
  
"Allura, what happened to Sven's Cherokee?" Shannon asked, eying her. She twisted her hands in her lap, feeling cold. Rick pulled his sweatshirt off and offered it to her; she smiled gratefully and put it on.  
  
"Someone sabotaged it." Her voice was low, and her friends had to really listen. "We saw 2 men by it, but they were gone by the time Sven got up the cliff."  
  
"Where were you?" Jeff asked softly, wrapping an arm around Lisa.  
  
"Down on the beach. They cut some wires, pulled some parts out, and stole our phones." Allura glanced at her cell, shivering. "How did you end up with it, Shan?"  
  
"Some guy at Twisters gave your phones to Roxy, and she gave them to me," the Irishman said gently. "Did you have to walk far?"  
  
Allura nodded. "About 6 miles. I got really tired and Sven carried me the last mile or so." She felt a swell of fear coming over her, and shuddered, clenching her hands.  
  
"Ally? What is it?" Rick asked, deep worry in his cobalt eyes. She glanced at him and he was surprised at the fear in her blue eyes.  
  
"I think whoever sabotaged the Jeep was following us. Sven was really nervous, and he ran the last ½ mile," she said, shivering again. All the guys exchanged a pointed look: if they hadn't gotten to their friends, they might have been injured or worse. The unspoken thought made their hearts quicken and anger sweep through their systems.  
  
"Well, you two are safe now," Ginger said comfortingly. "We're all together again."  
  
"Yeah." Allura glanced out the front bay window, wanting Sven. She wasn't feeling that well, and a headache was coming on.  
  
"Ally, you feel alright?" Keith asked, his maple eyes pinned on her. She looked pretty pale to him.  
  
"I-I'm okay, Keith. I just wish Sven would come back," she said, her tone quiet and subdued.  
  
"He will soon," Rick assured her, deciding that if Sven wasn't back in 10 minutes he was going after him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven paused, sure that he had heard something behind him. His body immediately tensed, ready to fight if necessary. He should've been heading back to the house, anyway. Allura would be worrying about him.  
  
As he turned to go back, a shift in the fog had him kicking out, striking with his hands. He heard a muffled grunt and then felt a hard kick to his stomach, driving him back. Another blow landed across the back of his head, and stars pranced across his vision, but Sven's training kicked in and he surged forward, swinging.  
  
Reddick took a blow to the face but Tensho got Sven from behind, shoving him. Sven stumbled but caught himself, his breath coming in hard gasps. He had to focus, instead of fighting blindly. He closed his coffee eyes for a moment, centering himself. He wasn't much of a street fighter like Jeff or Lance were, but not many could best him in martial arts.  
  
Tensho rushed him, the silvery flash of a knife glinting as he swung his arm, striking and slashing Sven on the left shoulder. Sven cried out but managed to get a solid kick in, sending his attacker to the ground. Reddick caught Sven on the other side, a punch to the ribs forcing the Norseman off-balance. Tensho reached up and grabbed his leg, twisting it and bringing him down.  
  
Sven rolled, but on the ground he wasn't quick enough, and Reddick kicked him in the chest as hard as he could. Sven gasped, the breath driven from his lungs. He tried to get up, but he was already so tired from the long walk, and he just wasn't fast enough. Tensho got up and stood over him; both assassins were wearing black, and their faces were covered.  
  
"Allura is next," Tensho said, leaning over the Norwegian. "And Ginger and Lisa. Maybe all 3 at once." He and Reddick laughed, and Sven pushed himself up on one elbow, his dark eyes furious.  
  
"In your dreams," he growled, trying to get up.  
  
"See ya." Tensho punched him, snapping Sven's head back. Reddick watched his partner hit the Norwegian again, then pulled his own knife out, a wicked serrated blade that fit nicely across the slender throat of a woman. He'd had it specially made before leaving Doom.  
  
"Lets go." Reddick bent and made one perfect slash across Sven's chest, the Norseman making no sound.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura got up, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Something was wrong. Sven was in trouble, or worse, hurt. She bolted for the door, hearing the guys yell her name. The pretty blonde made it down the steps and 10 feet up the sidewalk before Jeff caught her up in his strong arms.  
  
"No! Let me go!" she cried out, struggling. The other guys caught up to them, not sure what to do.  
  
"Ally! Stop it!" Jeff said, giving her a tight squeeze. "Stop!" She struggled harder, determined to find Sven, and Jeff tightened his hold until it was difficult for her to breathe. At last she gave up, collapsing in his arms, sobbing. He immediately loosened his hold, frantic that he had hurt her.  
  
"Allura? Ally, it's okay," Shannon said, putting a steady hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"S-Sven! H-He's in trouble...." Sobs shook her and she couldn't say anything else. The guys glanced at one another.  
  
"Lance, take Rick and Keith and see if you can find Sven. Jeff and I will take care of Ally," Shannon instructed quietly.  
  
"Okay. Come on, guys," Lance said and they headed out into the fog, on edge and alert. Allura and Sven had an extremely tight bond, and if she said he was in trouble, then he was.  
  
"Come on, Ally, lets get you back inside," the Irishman said, picking her up. She shuddered, her breathing ragged. "Shh, lass. It's going to be alright," he whispered. Jeff followed, feeling nervous. He couldn't stand the thought of one of them being hurt.  
  
Lisa and Ginger met them at the door, wanting to help and not sure how. Shannon set Allura down on the couch, and Ginger brought a blanket to cover her. The 2 girls sat on either side of the Princess and talked soothingly to her, calming her down.  
  
Jeff and Shannon went to the kitchen. They got something to drink and sat down. "I hope Sven's okay," Jeff said, putting his dark head in his hands. "And I hope I didn't hurt Ally."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't, Jeff. And Sven will be fine," Shannon said, but he didn't sound convinced. He glanced at his watch, willing the guys to hurry back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The guys combed the streets, calling out Sven's name. Keith was about to turn back when he saw something on the sidewalk and ran toward it, the fog swirling about him. His maple eyes widened and he yelled, "I found him! Hurry!" Dropping to his knees, Keith swallowed hard.  
  
Lance and Rick arrived on the run, dropping next to Keith. "Is he...is he alive?" Lance whispered, his heart hammering.  
  
"Yeah, but he's hurt bad. Rick, call 911," Keith commanded, taking control. He took his sweatshirt off and pressed it to Sven's shoulder wound. Lance used his own sweatshirt to staunch the blood from Sven's chest. Rick gave the police the information and hung up, breathing hard. This just couldn't be happening.....first Meg and now Sven. It was a nightmare.  
  
"Watch him." Keith stood up and pulled out his phone, dialing Shannon.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Yeah, Shan. We found him. H-He's hurt pretty badly. He's got some knife wounds, and they worked him over," Keith told him, closing his eyes at the surge of hot anger.  
  
Shannon took a deep breath. "They?"  
  
"It had to be more than one person, Shan. Sven could've taken one guy easily. And the knife wounds are different. We've got an ambulance coming to take him to Oakdale." Keith's voice was shaky, and Lance put a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you there. Take care of him." The Irishman's voice was fierce.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Shannon hung up and looked at Jeff, who was staring at him with wide, worried eyes. "Sven was attacked. Keith said it's pretty bad," he said in a low tone. "We need to get to Oakdale."  
  
"We better tell the girls," Jeff said, gathering himself. He and Shannon had to be strong for them, especially Allura. It was going to be a long, rough night. 


	9. Making Promises

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Thanks for all of your support and reviews on this story. I am really enjoying writing it.  
  
Chapter 9: Making Promises  
  
Keith, Lance, and Rick were in the waiting room when Allura burst through the doors on a run. Rick stood and she threw herself into his waiting arms, her face ashen, her ocean eyes worried.  
  
"How is he? Can I see him?" she asked, staring up at Rick. He gave her a quick squeeze. Shannon and Jeff ran in then, both sighing when they saw Allura safe with Rick. Ginger and Lisa were right behind them, traces of tears still lingering on their tanned cheeks. "Rick?" Allura asked, searching his face.  
  
"The doctor is in with him right now, Ally. It might be awhile," Rick said, his voice gentle. "He was pretty banged up."  
  
"Will he be okay?" she whispered, heart in her throat. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it if Sven wasn't okay. She loved him too much. Rick wasn't sure what to say. Sven had lost quite a bit of blood, and he'd remained unconscious the entire way to the hospital.  
  
"Ally, why don't you come sit down?" Lance said softly, trying to help Rick out. Allura glanced at him and shook her head. She didn't want to sit down. She wanted to see her boyfriend.  
  
Ginger and Lisa sat down by Keith, who gave them a weary smile. "How is he?" Lisa whispered, eying the dark-haired Alaskan.  
  
"Bad, Lis." There wasn't any sense in lying to the girls. The door leading back to the emergency room opened and Allura rushed the doctor, her big blue eyes hopeful.  
  
"Is Sven okay?" she asked, barely feeling the protective hand Rick put on her shoulder. The doctor pressed his lips together and sighed.  
  
"His knife wounds were not as deep as we had originally thought, but he is in a great deal of pain. He was kicked several times, and is having a little difficulty breathing. I really do not want him to have visitors tonight," the doctor said, knowing he was in for a fight.  
  
Allura's eyes flashed. "I need to see him. I won't stay long, but please, you have to let me see him." The pleading tone in her voice pierced the guys' hearts, and they individually decided that Allura would see her boyfriend, no matter what they had to do.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but he needs rest more than his hysterical girlfriend." The doctor's tone was harsh. "Now, if you'll excuse me...."  
  
"She is going to see him." Shannon moved up beside Allura, a cold fury in his obsidian eyes. "She is not hysterical, just frightened and worried. Let her see him."  
  
The doctor crossed his arms over his chest. He had little patience for young people, especially ones who challenged his authority. "Go home. You may see Mr. Jansson tomorrow."  
  
"Let her see him." Jeff stood on her other side, cobalt eyes glittering. Lance, Rick, and Keith stood behind Allura, faces somber and eyes flashing. The doctor took a step back, his face livid.  
  
"I'll call security!"  
  
"And tell them what? That you refused to let this young woman see her boyfriend?" Shannon challenged, stepping forward. His calm demeanor was slipping away, and he wasn't attempting to get it back. There was a time to be rational, and there was a time to do what was right.  
  
Lisa stepped around Jeff and smiled at the doctor. He eyed her, then gave her a cool smile. Lisa, encouraged, said sweetly, "Doctor, Allura won't stay long, but Sven is her boyfriend. Can't she please see him for a few minutes?" She refrained from batting her long lashes, but would have if she thought it would help.  
  
The doctor regarded Allura for a moment. She stared back at him, her blue eyes shiny with tears, and relented. What could it hurt? And just when had he become so calloused in the first place? "Go ahead, but remember, he is very tired and weak."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Doctor!" Allura said, giving him a glowing smile.  
  
"It's the third door on the left." The doctor stepped away from the group of young people, sighing. He needed some coffee.  
  
"I'll be right back," Allura said, turning to her friends. She eyed the 5 guys. "Thanks for trying," she said, giving them a gentle smile.  
  
"We weren't leaving until you got to see him," Shannon told her, nodding. "Go on."  
  
"Thank you, too, Lisa." Allura hugged the raven-haired girl tightly.  
  
"You're welcome. Now go on." Lisa waved her away. Allura nodded and vanished behind the closed doors.  
  
"Great job, Lis," Jeff said, smiling down at her. She blushed.  
  
"If it was you in there, Jeff, I'd have to see you too. I know how she feels," she said, shrugging. The tall Illinoisan hugged her, his cobalt eyes deep with emotion. He loved this woman so very much, and everyday he found a new reason for doing so. Everyone sat down, Ginger rubbing Shannon's big shoulders, easing the tension from them. None of them expected to see Allura anytime soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You what?!" Lotor Brizantine roared, his yellow eyes gleaming with anger. "What if he can identify you?"  
  
Tensho shook his head. "Relax. He'll be lucky if he remembers anything. Besides, that's one less guy defending those girls." Lotor scowled, but he had to agree. He'd come to Terra to personally see to the murders, but knew his men were doing their job. Tensho and Reddick had set up a headquarter of sorts in an abandoned building just off of the campus. They stared up at Lotor, both smirking.  
  
"What girl do you want us to kill first?" Reddick asked, thinking of Lisa.  
  
Lotor collected himself. "Leave the Princess for now. I have a plan for her. You may kill the other two at any time. And remember, if you are caught...."  
  
"We're working alone. We know," Tensho said, nodding. "Don't worry." Lotor nodded and left the building by the side entrance, stepping into a low-slung black limo. He had 3 teams operating on Terra, but Tensho and Reddick were the best. They were also the hardest to handle. Both were acutely sadistic; even the Prince of Doom found his stomach turned occasionally by their torture methods. But they were getting the job done, and that was what mattered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura moved quietly to Sven's bed, her blue eyes widening at seeing him so pale and weak. She touched his hand and got no response. "Oh Sven, what did they do to you?" she murmured, feeling sick. She perched on the side of the bed and used a gentle hand to brush a lock of his ebony hair off his forehead, her touch caring and light.  
  
"A-Allura?" Sven opened his eyes, turning his head so he could see her.  
  
"Sven..." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she held them back. She needed to be strong for him this time. "I'm so sorry. I should've sent Rick and the others after you."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's not as bad as it looks, sunshine," he murmured, trying not to breathe too deeply. The kick to his chest had really done a number on him. He reached to touch her cheek, but gasped as a sharp pain arced through his left shoulder. "S-Sorry, doll." He wanted so badly to hold her, to touch her, but any movement put him in great pain.  
  
"That's okay, handsome." Allura cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling gently at him. "Don't try to move. You need to rest."  
  
"Ally, I want you to promise me something," the Norseman said, his tone serious. She nodded, willing to do anything for him. "Stay close to the guys, and listen to them. I won't be able to leave here for a few days, and I don't want you to get hurt." It was killing him, knowing he couldn't be her protector right now.  
  
"I promise, Sven. And I'll be here all the time, so you won't be alone," Ally said, her voice somber. He smiled, fighting back a yawn. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, her eyelashes tickling him. "You're tired, sweetheart. I'll be here first thing in the morning."  
  
"Make sure one of the guys is with you," he told her. "Can you send Shannon in for a second?" He was tiring, his voice weakening.  
  
"Sure." She squeezed his hand and brushed her lips over his before leaving. She hurried out and went to the Irishman. "Shan, he wants to see you," she told him, her eyes concerned. Shannon nodded and stood, his 6'3" frame dwarfing her 5'4" one. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before going to his friend.  
  
"How is he, Ally?" Ginger asked, patting the chair next to her that Shannon had just vacated. Allura sat down, her blonde hair falling forward. She pushed it back, sighing, feeling completely helpless and frustrated.  
  
"He's in a lot of pain," she said, her voice low. "He can't breathe very deeply, and it hurts him to move." A sob caught in her throat and she put her head in her hands. Ginger put an arm around her, swallowing back her own tears. Sven had been the first guy she'd met at AMU their freshman year.  
  
"He'll be okay, Ally. Sven's really strong," the cute blonde whispered. Lance came to sit on the other side of the Princess, wishing he could make things better for her.  
  
Shannon opened the door and went in, frowning as he approached the Norwegian. "Sven?" Sven opened his eyes, giving the Irishman a wan smile. "How you feeling?" Shannon asked, sitting in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"No real hot," Sven admitted. He tried to sit up, struggling against the pain. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I should've listened to you." Shannon leaned forward to put a hand on his friend's arm.  
  
"It's okay. I should've gone with you instead of arguing. I know you need to walk it off when you're upset," Shannon told him. They had become extremely close while roommates; many nights had been spent playing video games, talking about their families, goals, and dreams, and their girls.  
  
"Shan, I'm worried about Allura, and Ginger and Lisa. That guy on the phone told me Ally would suffer, and one of the guys who attacked me said they were going after all 3 girls next." Sven took a deep breath, leaning forward as a coughing fit overtook him. Shannon tensed, waiting for the Norseman to catch his breath. His coughing finally subsided and Sven lay back, completely exhausted.  
  
"Sven, don't worry about the girls. You know we'll protect Ally," Shannon said, his voice fierce. "No one will hurt her, I promise." Sven nodded, grateful to have such protective, loyal friends. "Get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow." Shannon gave his arm a quick squeeze and left, determination glistening in his dark eyes. 


	10. Troubles and Accusations

All disclaimers apply to this chapter.  
  
Thank you for all the support. You guys (and you know who you are), are the greatest.  
  
Chapter 10: Troubles and Accusations  
  
Allura was exhausted, and barely managed to change into her pajama pants and tank top before falling asleep in Sven's bed. Lance and Rick checked in on her, watching as she tossed and turned. Lance frowned and closed the door. "I wish we knew who was doing this," he said as they headed to the room they shared.  
  
"I know, me too. Shan said Sven looked rough." Anger burned in the Arusian's cobalt eyes. Keith stopped them before they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Shannon wants to meet in the kitchen," he said, sounding worried. Lance and Rick followed him. Lisa and Ginger were sharing Keith's bed, the Alaskan electing to take the couch. All 3 girls were already asleep, Jeff and Shannon checking on them again before coming to the kitchen.  
  
"What's up, Shan?" Rick asked, settling into a chair. The Irishman waited until they were all situated.  
  
"One of the guys who attacked Sven told him they're going after our girls next," he said, sounding weary. Jeff swore under his breath, eyes blazing. "Sven, of course, is worried sick about Ally, but I told him we'll protect her."  
  
"No one will get near them," Keith said, taking a deep, slow breath. He was so glad Kerry was far from the danger.  
  
"When we go out, I think at least 2 of us should stay with each girl," Shannon said. "I know with Sven hurt we're down one, but it should be okay."  
  
"Do you think Sven will recover soon?" Lance asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Shannon sighed. "They hurt him pretty bad, but he is determined. I'd guess he can come home in a couple of days, but no sooner."  
  
"And one of us will have to stay with Ally at the hospital," Jeff pointed out. "Sven's in no condition to fight if someone went after her there." The guys were silent, each digesting everything that had been said.  
  
"Come on, we all need sleep," Lance finally said, glancing at his friends. "The girls need us to keep it together."  
  
"That's for sure." Keith nodded, heading for the couch. Part of his giving up his bed had been chivalry, the other part because he wanted to guard the front door so no one could sneak in. The rest of the guys dispersed, everyone yawning. The last 2 days had been rough on them all, and they knew it would get worse before it got better. They just didn't know how much worse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura was anxious to get to the hospital the next morning, but Shannon refused to let her go unless she actually ate something. She didn't look well, either, and he was worried that she was pushing herself too hard.  
  
"Shannon, I am fine. I want to see Sven," the blonde said, raising her voice. He eyed her, frowning.  
  
"Allura, it won't make him well, this pushing yourself. You didn't eat anything at all yesterday," he said, his tone firm. "Eat something, and you can go."  
  
The others were hiding out in the living room, listening to the argument. Ginger wanted to try and help, but didn't think her boyfriend or Allura would appreciate it.  
  
Allura felt heat rush to her cheeks, and her eyes lit up with suppressed irritation. She stormed past him and out into the living room, pausing to grab her AMU softball jacket before heading to the door.  
  
"Planning to walk? It's a long ways," Lance asked, earning a hot glare.  
  
"I'm going to get my truck," she snapped. Before she could open the door, Keith was there, blocking her escape. Allura put her hands on her slim hips. "Move, Mitchell."  
  
"No way." His maple eyes met her blue ones, and she seemed to sag, feeling sick and helpless. Sven was injured, and she needed to be there for him. Keith could see the fight leave her, and his eyes softened. He looked over at Shannon; the Irishman's face resembled a thundercloud.  
  
"If she gets something at the hospital, will you let her go with me?" the Alaskan asked. Allura looked up, hope in her eyes. She just wasn't hungry, but if Keith was willing to stand up to Shannon for her, she'd eat anything he gave her.  
  
Shannon sighed, wondering just exactly when he had become the unofficial "leader" of their group. Allura turned to look at him, and his resolve fell apart. Why was he trying to force her? Probably, he thought wryly, because he cared about her, and wanted to keep her safe for Sven.  
  
"That's fine." The Irishman crossed the room to the petite blonde. "Don't wear yourself out, okay? He's going to be fine."  
  
"I know. Thank you, Shan. Bye, guys," Allura said, giving Shannon a quick hug before heading out to the hallway to put her sandals on. Keith shot Shannon a smile and went after her.  
  
Lisa turned to Jeff, and he saw a glint in her hazel eyes. "What?" he asked warily, smiling.  
  
"Can we get out of here for awhile? We can't visit Sven until later, and it's beautiful out," she said, stretching her hands over her head, her blue tank top riding up to show just a hint of her tanned, fit stomach. Jeff swallowed hard.  
  
"Sure. Come on." He got up, offering her his hand.  
  
"Let's go to the beach," Lisa suggested, watching his blue eyes darken with emotion.  
  
"I don't know, Lis." He wanted to take her to the beach, but was afraid something might happen. She took his hand, squeezing it.  
  
"It'll be fine, Jeff. Please?" Lisa looked up at him through her lashes. When it looked like he was going to say no, she realized he was only trying to protect her. And she wanted him to protect her, but she was tired of being inside all the time.  
  
"Jeff, why don't Ginger and I go with you?" Shannon asked, knowing his girlfriend would want to get out, too.  
  
"We'll go too," Lance volunteered, indicating himself and Rick.  
  
Jeff smiled and nodded. "How can I say no? Go get ready, guys."  
  
Ginger stood up, giving Shannon a lazy smile. "Lis and I need our suits," she told him. He nodded, grabbing his car keys off the key rack.  
  
"Come on. Jeff, we'll be back in a minute." Shan turned to go and spied Rick watching them with a look of total contempt. "Rick? What is it?" The others turned to the Arusian, startled by his ferocious glare.  
  
"What is it?! You guys are acting like nothing's even happened!" Rick yelled, his fists clenched. "Megan died last night! And you guys want to go to the beach? Sven was attacked and you're worried about Ally not eating?!" His face was pale and his dark blue eyes flashed fire.  
  
"Rick....we're just trying to keep going," Shannon said, sighing. "If we dwell on what happened, we'd go crazy. Of course we're upset about Megan, and Amanda and Athena. And Sven...." The Irishman paused, having to force back his feelings.  
  
"Shan, I haven't even seen you get upset yet! Are you really sure you even feel bad?" Rick accused, walking up to him. Shannon's obsidian eyes began to glitter.  
  
"Rick, back off," Jeff warned, his tone commanding.  
  
"Stay out of it," Rick countered, glaring at him.  
  
Shannon took a deep breath. "I feel horrible about what's happened. We're all upset, but we can't let ourselves fall apart, Rick. I know you're upset about Megan...."  
  
"You know nothing! Ginger is still here, alive. And Lisa and Ally. Megan is dead, Shannon! And I wasn't there...." Rick broke down, unable to keep going. Lisa and Ginger went to him, putting their arms around him and whispering soothing words. The guys looked at each other.  
  
Shannon shoved a hand through his thick black hair. He felt like crying, too, but he wouldn't. He had to stay strong for everyone. Jeff and Lance went to the kitchen, needing to get away for a minute. How could Rick think they didn't care? Those girls had been their friends, too. And Sven....he was like a brother to them.  
  
Rick caught himself and broke away from the girls. "Don't. Just go to the beach." They stared at him; Rick never used such an abrasive tone with them. In fact, the Arusian had never been anything but sweet and understanding towards the girls.  
  
"Rick, we....we're sorry," Ginger said, her cheeks burning.  
  
"We miss Megan too," Lisa added, stepping back as Rick rounded on her, her hazel eyes wide. Shannon scowled and stepped forward, not exactly sure what his friend was going to do.  
  
"Then why aren't you acting like it, Lisa?" Rick demanded hotly. Inside he knew he was wrong to take out his grief on his friends, and especially the girls, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd held it in too long already.  
  
"Rick, settle down," Shannon ordered, moving so he was in between Lisa and the Arusian.  
  
"Settle down? Does it matter to you that 3 girls are dead? Does it matter that there's at least 2 killers running around Oakdale?" Rick turned away, shaking his head. Lance and Jeff came into the living room upon hearing their friend's hostile words.  
  
"Of course it matters, Rick. And I know you think we're blowing all of it off, but like I said, we can't dwell on it," the Irishman told him, trying to remain calm. It was hard.  
  
Rick sighed, finally letting go of his anger. "I know, Shan. I just....why did it have to be her? Why is he after our girls?"  
  
"I don't know. I do know Megan wouldn't want us brooding about it, though." Shannon put a hand on his friend's shoulder, wishing he could do or say more. "I'm sorry you thought we were just blowing off the deaths. And you know I'm furious about what happened to Sven." Shannon's tone was fierce and low.  
  
"I know." Rick turned to the girls, holding out his hands. "I'm sorry I snapped at you two. I didn't mean it."  
  
"We know," Ginger said, coming to give him a hug.  
  
"It's okay. We miss her too." Lisa's voice broke a little; she and Meg had been roommates sophomore year. Jeff went to her, pulling her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do we still want to go to the beach?" Shannon asked, glancing at Ginger. She shrugged, really wanting to get out, but not wanting to make anyone else mad.  
  
"Let's go," Rick said. "Meg would want us to keep living." The guys went to change into their trunks and the girls gathered some food and pop to put into a cooler to take. A day at the beach was just what they needed. 


	11. An Evil Alliance

All disclaimers apply to this chapter.  
  
GoldAngel2 - You're welcome for introducing you to Voltron. Do you want me to tape the eps for you and send them out? KittyLynne is extremely talented, and she really writes with passion and emotion. I'm not sure I compare to her, but thank you. As for yourself, I think you would do an incredible amount of justice to the series if you'd write a fan fic about it! You write so beautifully, and these are terrific characters to write about.  
  
Jen23 - Lotor is determined, and so are his assassins. There is a lot of danger coming for our friends, and the guys will have to really be on it to protect the girls. I should have the next G-Gundam chapter up tomorrow, so look for that.  
  
Chapter 11: An Evil Alliance  
  
Keith could barely keep up with Allura as they went down the hall toward the nurses' station. She'd been edgy and quiet on the ride over, and he hoped seeing her boyfriend would settle her down.  
  
"May I help you?" a nurse asked, eying the pretty blonde.  
  
"We're here to see Sven Jansson," Ally told her, trying to be patient. Keith stood just behind her, one hand resting lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"I see." The nurse flipped open a chart. "Doctor Wilson wants him to rest for awhile. He didn't get much rest last night."  
  
Allura's pulse quickened. "Is he okay? What happened?"  
  
"He had nightmares, and he's in a lot of pain. You should be able to see him in an hour or so."  
  
Allura's shoulders slumped. "Come on, lets go eat and then we should be able to see him," Keith said gently. Ally nodded and turned to him, and he saw the sadness in her blue eyes. "I'm sure he's fine," he whispered, taking her arm. "Come on."  
  
They went down 2 floors to the cafeteria, Allura trying to calm her nerves. Sven would be okay. He had to be okay. She and Keith got some food, Allura not taking much, but Keith refrained from saying anything. Finding a table toward the back they sat, and he began eating, glancing around. The place was pretty crowded, and he caught a few guys looking Allura over. He glared in their direction to discourage them.  
  
Allura could barely stand to be there when she only wanted to see Sven. Swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs, she reached for her orange juice and happened to catch the eye of a man sitting across the room. He smiled and lifted his coffee cup in her direction. Allura froze.  
  
"Ally? What is it?" Keith asked, concerned as she continued to stare across the room. "Allura?" He reached out and took her hand, noting how cold it was.  
  
"Keith. It's Perry," the blonde whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"What? Where?" He turned to see where she was looking and saw an elegantly dressed man talking with 2 younger men across from him. Keith turned back to Allura, seeing the fright in her pretty ocean eyes.  
  
"Why is he here?" she whispered, barely breathing. After he had kidnapped her and Lance the previous November, he had been put in prison, without bond. He had been a very wanted man with a long list of crimes.  
  
"I don't know, Ally, but you're safe with me," the Alaskan told her, and she tore her gaze from Perry to look at her friend. A fierce determination glinted in his maple eyes, and she knew he would protect her.  
  
"I know, Keith. Thank you," she said, her voice soft. He smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go. She glanced over at Perry and saw him get up, turning in her direction. Her heart pounded harder and quicker as he approached until she thought she would pass out.  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely. Princess Allura. How nice to see you." Perry's cultured voice was icy, his eyes roaming over her. Keith was on his feet in seconds, hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"Leave her alone." Keith's voice was cold, his maple eyes glimmering with anger. Perry glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"A little overprotective, aren't we?" The man looked down at Allura. "So sorry to hear about your boyfriend. Sven, isn't it?" Allura's eyes widened.  
  
"H-How did you know?" she asked, feeling trapped by his presence. She remembered how he had treated her and Lance, how easily he had decided to drown them. She shuddered. Keith moved around the table to stand at her side, one hand resting on her shoulder, his muscles tense.  
  
"I have my sources, beautiful. Give your father my regards." Perry smiled and moved off while Keith took a deep breath. He wasn't one to resort to fighting if it could be helped, but he was an expert in the martial arts, and he would've gladly defended his golden-haired friend if Perry had gotten hostile.  
  
"Ally? You okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her. She blinked a few times, and looked down at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. She was afraid, and he wanted to help her any way he could. "Come on. Let's go see Sven." She nodded and got up, allowing him to take her arm again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Perry stepped into the waiting limo and smiled at the ruggedly handsome blue-skinned man sitting across from him. "Did you make the arrangements?" Lotor asked, his yellow eyes narrowed.  
  
"Of course. I keep my word. And after all, you are giving her to me." Perry smiled, a gleam in his blue-grey eyes. "I saw her."  
  
"Really. No doubt visiting her boyfriend." Lotor chuckled, a dry, raspy sound. "My men did a number on him."  
  
"So it sounds. What are your plans for this evening? I'm assuming more bloodshed? More sweet, innocent college women?" Perry's voice was cool.  
  
Lotor narrowed his eyes. "Are you judging me, Perry? Wasn't it you that had Allura and her ex-boyfriend thrown into the Pacific? This is war, my friend."  
  
Perry sat back, lifting a hand. "Of course I'm not judging you. I just have to wonder how this is helping your war." He met Lotor's hostile yellow eyes.  
  
Lotor smiled, showing off his gleaming fangs. "A slow war of attrition. And I enjoy seeing women suffer."  
  
"You're sick and demented, but I appreciate your gesture of good faith." Lotor had broken Perry out of prison, in exchange for his help in their war on the Alliance. Perry had a massive network of criminal friends that could be put to good use.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, as I'm sure that's what you meant it to be." Lotor was not smiling now. Perry nodded, resisting the urge to scowl. He was not afraid of the Drule. In fact, he was just as evil as Lotor was, and in some ways, even more so. "And my men are watching the Princess?"  
  
"Yes. They assure me I'll have her by tonight."  
  
"Very well. Let us go." The Prince rapped on the divider window and signaled the driver to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven was resting when they entered, but opened his eyes when he heard the door close. "Hey, beautiful," he said, smiling. "Hi Keith." He was glad to see one of the guys was with her. Allura looked upset, and Sven frowned, reaching a hand out to her, his motion slow. "What's wrong, sunshine?"  
  
"It's nothing, Sven," she assured him, not wanting to worry him more. Sven caught Keith's quick frown, and locked his dark eyes on her light ones.  
  
"Ally, what is it?" His tone was firm, and she sighed, resigned.  
  
"We saw Perry in the cafeteria," she told him. His eyebrows went up.  
  
"What is he doing out of prison?"  
  
"I don't know. He talked to me for a minute." Sven picked up the subtle fear in her quiet voice and squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's okay, honey. I won't let him hurt you again," the Norseman promised, wishing he was more physically able to back up his words.  
  
"I know. How do you feel?" Ally asked, wanting the attention off her. Sven took a deeper breath, making her smile. "You're breathing better already."  
  
"Yeah. And the pain is better today. I should be able to leave tomorrow, depending on how I feel."  
  
"I'm so glad," Ally murmured, kissing his cheek. "I've been so worried."  
  
"I know, sunshine, but I'm okay, really." Sven touched her cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes, enjoying his loving touch. Keith smiled and nodded to Sven before leaving the room. They needed some time alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon had Jeff stop at the police station, and he told Officer Scott what Sven's attacker had said. The officer sat back and gazed at the Irishman. "We can put your girlfriends in protective custody, Shannon, in a safe place. That way the murderers can 't get to them."  
  
"No. We want the girls with us," Shannon said, his voice emphatic. "No offense to your men, but we can better protect them."  
  
"Meaning you'd give your lives?" Officer Scott said, folding his arms over his chest, meeting the Irishman's gaze. Shannon nodded, his dark eyes solemn. "You realize these men may very well take you up on that offer?"  
  
"We know." Shannon knew he spoke for all the guys.  
  
"We'll send a patrol car around once an hour for surveillance, and I can post 2 cops outside your door," the policeman offered. Shannon shook his head.  
  
"The patrol car is fine, but I think having cops on the doorstep would make the girls more nervous."  
  
"How's your friend that was attacked?"  
  
"He's better. He should, hopefully, be able to come home in a few days," the Irishman said.  
  
"Good. Alright then. A patrol car once an hour, and call if you see or hear anything suspicious," Officer Scott said. "We've got women officers going out tonight to see if we can catch these guys."  
  
Shannon frowned, his obsidian eyes disturbed. "Are they going to have backup?" He couldn't stand the thought of another woman being raped or murdered. Officer Scott nodded.  
  
"Yes. Believe me, Shannon, we don't want our girls getting hurt, either." His voice was protective. Shannon nodded and shook his hand before going back to Jeff's big Ram.  
  
"So?" Jeff asked when the Irishman got back in.  
  
"He'll have a patrol car come by every hour, and he wants us to call if anything is out of place. They've got their women officers going out tonight to see if they can draw the killers out, too," Shannon said, slipping an arm around Ginger.  
  
"I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight," Lance said, his voice troubled.  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll be ready," Jeff told him, his cobalt eyes dark with determination. 


	12. Missing

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Jen23 - We might see Domon yet, but for right now, the guys are on their own.  
  
Failte - I know, I thought about that too, with Shannon being the overall leader. It just sort of worked out that way.  
  
GoldAngel2 - Thank you for your continued enthusiasm for this story, as well as my other fics. It's greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter 12: Missing  
  
Sven was tiring, so Allura slipped out, wanting him to get as much rest as possible. She smiled back at him, her face the epitome of serene gentleness. The handsome Norseman was already asleep, his black hair tousled over his forehead. He was the most wonderful, handsome man she had ever known.  
  
Going into the hall she glanced around for Keith, nervous to venture too far away without him. She went out to the waiting room and sat down, picking up the latest fashion magazine and idly flipping through it. The door opened and 2 young men came in, neither looking at her.  
  
Allura's heart jumped; they were the men Perry had been talking to. She tried not to appear rattled, but if they were in with Perry, they were not good. And where was Keith? She swallowed hard and started trying to read the magazine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith was in the cafeteria, nursing a Coke, his cell phone pressed to his ear, a smile on his face. Vast leaps in interplanetary communication had made cell phone calls between planets possible, and the good-looking Alaskan was enjoying the technology.  
  
"I miss you so much, Keith," Kerry Candella said, twisting a lock of her deep red hair around a slender finger. "I wish I could be there."  
  
"Me too, but it's for the best, honey. I wouldn't want you in danger," Keith told her, his smile fading.  
  
"Are the girls okay? And Sven? That's awful that he was attacked," she said, her husky voice low.  
  
"He's recovering well. And don't worry about the girls. We won't let anything happen to them." Keith spoke with firm reassurance. "So, are you going to come here this fall?"  
  
"My father says he thinks it would be better if I stayed here, but I think he's weakening. I keep telling him his phone bill would be a lot cheaper," she said, giggling. It was a sweet symphony to Keith's ears, and he ached to hold her again.  
  
"You have to come, Kerry, or I'll come there. This is driving me crazy!" He blushed as a few people cast annoyed glances his way.  
  
"I know, sweetie, me too." Kerry swallowed back her tears. She picked up a picture of him that Ginger had taken during their basic training: Keith, a wide grin on his handsome face, wearing desert camos and a wide- brimmed hat, leaning against a Galaxy Garrison Hummer. Kerry adored the picture.  
  
"Listen, baby, I have to go. I'll call you again, soon," Keith said gently, wishing he could kiss her goodbye instead of telling her.  
  
"Okay. I love you, and take care of yourself and our friends," Kerry told him softly, closing her vivid apple-green eyes.  
  
"I love you too. And don't worry, honey. We're looking out for each other," he said.  
  
"I know. Bye, love." She hung up and rolled onto her back, picking up the cute stuffed bear Keith had sent her a few weeks ago. She just had to go to Terra.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger and Lisa were sunning on the beach, both making a lovely picture in their bikinis. Lance and Rick were in the water, but not far away, and they kept their eyes on the girls. Even in broad daylight they trusted no one.  
  
Jeff and Shannon had gone to get some drinks; they had already gone through what the girls had packed, and the sun was taking its toll. The 2 friends moved through the crowds with poised ease, their builds and dark good looks earning them bountiful stares.  
  
"Think Sven's okay?" Jeff asked quietly. They were in line at the concession stand.  
  
"I think so. I'm more worried about Allura. You know how worried and upset she can get." Shannon moved back to let a young girl and her friend past him, not noticing their moon-eyed looks.  
  
"She does get pretty emotional, but Sven did get beat up pretty bad," Jeff pointed out. "And you know Lisa and Ginger would be just as bad."  
  
Shannon nodded, his eyes somber. "I know. I hope the cops catch these guys soon. The stress is getting to us." They got their drinks and headed back, eyes on their girlfriends. Lisa had sat up, watching as people frolicked in the warm Pacific, and she wondered if she would feel that carefree again anytime soon.  
  
"Here, honey." Jeff handed her a lemonade and sat down next to her, frowning at the tense look on her beautiful face. "Hey, it's going to be alright," he whispered, putting an arm around her.  
  
"I know, Jeff." She put her head on his shoulder, wanting badly to believe him. Like Lance, she too had a bad feeling about that night.  
  
Ginger and Shannon went into the water, the Irishman playfully splashing her. Rick and Lance swam over to them and an all-out splashing war ensued. As it moved into deeper water, the splashing began to subside and Shannon pulled Ginger to him, the other 2 going off by themselves to give the couple some time alone.  
  
"Hi," Ginger whispered, her breath tickling Shannon's ear. He smiled and brought his lips over hers in a quick move, one arm around her while using the other to stay afloat. Ginger put her arms around his neck, leaning in to deepen their kiss.  
  
Thirty feet away, 2 young and powerfully-built young men watched as the couple gradually lost all sense of reality and became aware of only each other. Nodding to one another, they placed their regulators back in their mouths and sunk below the surface.  
  
The cops were looking for a rapist and a stalker. They wouldn't think anything of 2 young people drowning in the Pacific. It happened all the time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura looked up as one of the men walked over and sat next to her, his green eyes cool and calculating. The other stayed near the door, and the Princess knew she was trapped. If only Sven would come for her, or Keith.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" the man asked, watching her. His green eyes snapped at her from beneath a shaggy brown mane. Allura shook her head.  
  
"No, thank you," she said, hating that she sounded frightened. The 2 men smiled at each other.  
  
"It wasn't really a question. Let's go." Allura's eyes widened as he showed her a small knife with a very jagged blade. "Move." The blonde got up, trembling as he took her hand. "Don't try anything. If you get away, we'll make sure Sven pays." At this Allura let out a horrified gasp.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day. Perry's waiting," the other said, pushing back his long blonde hair. Lotor had agreed to have Tensho and Reddick bring the Princess to Perry, who could do with her as he pleased. Lisa and Ginger were to die, along with the guys. The other 2 teams were taking care of them.  
  
Allura swallowed hard, trying not to cry, and praying Keith would find her. She knew he would protect Sven as well as her. Tensho wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Be nice now, baby. Act like you're with me."  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Allura whispered fiercely, acting braver than she felt. Tensho pushed his knife into her side and she winced, the blade biting into her delicate skin.  
  
"I'll hurt you, Princess," Tensho told her, anger in his low voice. "Behave." Reddick walked just in front of her, blocking her from sight. They turned down a corridor and went to the service elevator, Tensho shoving the petite blonde onto it. She stumbled but caught herself, wanting to scream, but terrified of the 2 men.  
  
The door closed and Reddick grabbed her, pushing her up against the wall. A sadistic smile curved over his lips as he caressed her face. Ally swung at him, her eyes glittering with hate. "Spirited, huh? Just like your boyfriend," Reddick sneered, slapping her. Allura felt sick to her stomach as she put a hand to her face.  
  
"Y-You're the ones who beat him up?!" she whispered, then struck out, kicking. Reddick laughed, blocking her furious blows. He took out his knife and grabbed her around the throat, squeezing until she couldn't breathe.  
  
"No so spirited now, are we?" He pushed back his blonde hair and put the knife to her throat, pressing the rough blade against her tan skin. Allura stopped struggling, her eyes wide. Reddick released his grip, but kept the knife there.  
  
"Maybe we'll ask Perry if we can have you," he murmured, enjoying the rush of fear in her eyes. "You're a beautiful woman." He ran one hand over her upper body, and Allura felt tears slide down her cheeks. Sven, help me, please.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven sat up in bed, his breathing quickened, his coffee eyes wild. Allura. He could've sworn he'd heard her cry out to him....blinking his eyes he glanced around, not seeing her. Feeling a heavy panic welling inside, he threw back his blankets and pulled out his IVs. Allura was in trouble - he could feel it.  
  
Keith made his way back to Sven's room, pausing when he heard loud voices coming from inside. He went in and saw Sven on his feet, a nurse trying to get him back in bed.  
  
"Keith! Where's Ally?!" Sven called out, his voice strained with worry. Keith's maple eyes widened. "Where is she?!"  
  
"I-I don't know, Sven. She was here with you when I left," the Alaskan said, feeling sick to his stomach. He should've been watching her better.  
  
"We have to find her! She's in trouble!" The Norwegian pushed past the nurse and went to his friend. "Come on!"  
  
"Sven, are you..."  
  
"I'm fine!" Sven snapped. He had dressed before the nurse came in and was anxious to find his girlfriend. "Let's go!" Keith shrugged at the bewildered nurse and followed the Norseman out. "Keith, we have got to find her. She's in danger. I can feel it." Sven's eyes were wild, and he was shaking with emotion.  
  
"We will, Sven. We'll find her." Keith spoke with hard determination as they ran up the hall, Sven in obvious pain, but ignoring it as best he could. They had to rescue Allura. 


	13. In Over Their Heads

WEP owns Voltron, and Rick Hunter is the property of Harmony Gold.  
  
Hey, RL2 here learned a new trick! If you use Arial, your italics and bolds actually work when you transfer it to FF.net! I didn't know that. Also, if you've never heard of either The Big O or Initial D, find out about them. They're terrific! (Or ask me - I love talking anime and manga!)..  
  
GoldAngel2 - You caught me! Yes, Keith is a little OOC in this story so far. I'm thinking though, that this is why he's later so obsessed with protecting the girls, like Jeff is. Also, I'm taking yours and Jen23's suggestions to heart: Domon and Rain make an appearance soon!  
  
Jen23 - There was an episode of Voltron where the Force is on another planet, and Keith is musing to himself about needing Allura, and she hears him back on Arus, so I decided to run with that idea. It just seems to fit her and Sven's relationship. And Keith and Sven are going to be at odds later on over what happened. As for Shan and Ginger....ah yes, no Jaws, but something just as bad!  
  
Failte - Speaking of being in awe, your story is amazing! Someone, quick, give this wonderful writer another idea before she stops writing Voltron stories!!!  
  
Anony - Yes, Keith not only blames himself, but Sven also does...big surprise! Thanks for reading!  
  
To everyone else, Starlette Rose included, thanks so much for reading and leaving your reviews. They mean a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 13: In Over Their Heads  
  
Shannon pulled back from Ginger, his eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. "Ginger, start for shore," he told her, a commanding ring to his voice. Her sapphire eyes widened but she obeyed, Shannon next to her, his obsidian eyes watchful.  
  
Ginger felt someone grab her and before she could cry out she'd been dragged underwater, seeing 2 young men with scuba gear staring back at her. She struggled, but the man holding her was strong, and he began to pull her further down.  
  
"Lance! Rick!" Shannon yelled before diving after his girlfriend. They turned in time to see Shannon go under and started after him, their hearts pounding. They hadn't expected trouble at the beach.  
  
Shannon felt cold fury take over him as he saw his girlfriend struggling to get away. He grabbed her attacker, yanking his regulator from his mouth. Ginger managed to pull away in the confusion and started for the surface, her lungs burning. The second diver grabbed her from behind, around the waist, halting her escape, and she knew she couldn't hold her breath much longer.  
  
Jeff and Lisa saw Ginger disappear and Shannon go after her, and Jeff stood, alarmed. "Lis, stay here!" he yelled and ran for the water. She stood too, wrapping her arms around her slim torso, her heart racing.  
  
Rick and Lance dove, Lance spotting Ginger about 16 feet under. He headed for her while Rick continued down after Shannon, who was fighting to get away. The diver had managed to get his regulator back, and was attempting to drag the Irishman down.  
  
Lance punched Ginger's assailant and wrapped an arm around her, feeling her sag in the water. He pulled her to the surface, gasping for air.  
  
"Lance!" Jeff yelled, swimming to him and grabbing his arm. "Is she okay?!"  
  
"I-I don't think she's breathing," Lance said, coughing. Jeff took the blonde from him and began pulling her to shore, willing himself to swim as fast as he could.  
  
Rick reached Shannon and grabbed the diver from behind, squeezing his air hose as hard as he could. Shannon felt the iron grip of his attacker slacken and broke away, heading for the surface. Rick followed, pulling one of the Irishman's arms over his shoulders to help him.  
  
Jeff picked Ginger up and carried her to shore, Lance right behind him. The Illinoisan laid her on the sand, Lance kneeling on her other side. Jeff tipped her head back, clearing her airway, and began giving her mouth- to-mouth, his cobalt eyes dark with determination. She had to live. He would make her live. Lance started the chest compressions, his hazel eyes just as fierce.  
  
Rick got Shannon to the surface, both dragging deep breaths into their seared lungs, and the Irishman began to panic, not seeing Ginger. "Shan! Shan, relax! Lance has her," the Arusian said, grabbing his shoulder to calm him. "Come on." They started for shore, Shannon tired but not letting himself slow down, not until he knew Ginger was safe.  
  
The 2 divers regrouped, disgusted with themselves, but deciding to give up. They would after the blonde again later. They began swimming parallel to the beach, heading to their pick-up spot. Hopefully the other 2 teams were having better luck.  
  
"Come on Ginger..." Jeff whispered in between breaths, knowing they were nearing that point of no return. "Breathe for me."  
  
"Ginger, honey, come on," Lance coaxed, his entire being fixated on helping his beautiful friend live. "Breathe, honey." A sizable crowd had gathered, along with some lifeguards who stayed back, recognizing the skills the 2 young men possessed. Shannon and Rick reached the shore, the Irishman stumbling. Rick caught him, concerned. Before he could say anything, Shannon lunged away from him.  
  
"Ginger!" His sharp cry pierced the air as he broke through the crowd, all color draining from his handsome face when he saw his friends working over her. Rick came to his side, his heart slamming painfully against his chest.  
  
Jeff and Lance both knew they were almost out of time. Jeff began to draw back, tears in his blue eyes. They had failed her. They had failed Shannon. Lance stopped too, breathing hard. Just as the 2 men were about to concede that they'd lost the pretty blonde, Ginger took a shallow breath, water running from her mouth as she coughed. Jeff and Lance immediately began reassuring her with soft words and touches that she was okay.  
  
"Ginger!" Shannon hit his knees and pulled her to him, holding her in a crushing hug, tears running down his tan face. She was coughing, struggling in her boyfriend's too-tight embrace.  
  
"Shannon, relax. Shan, you're hurting her," Lance told him, gripping the Irishman's shoulder tightly. Shannon took a deep breath and released his hold, Ginger gasping.  
  
"Breathe, Ginger," Jeff said, watching her, his face tense. Lance watched her too; they both knew from previous experiences that she could still be in danger if she couldn't get her breath. Rick approached his friends slowly, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
Ginger took several deep breaths, wincing with each one, her lungs burning. She tried to talk and was quickly shushed by the guys.  
  
"Just breathe, Ginger. That's it," Lance encouraged. Shannon stayed quiet, out of his league. He had no experience with near-drowning victims. Ginger finally got her breath, and the guys all relaxed. The pretty blonde turned into Shannon, burying up against his hard, sculpted chest while he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, dandy, it's alright now," he murmured, trying to soothe himself as well. He met Jeff and Lance's eyes; no words were needed as the 3 young men smiled at one another, Shannon looking down at Ginger and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Jeff sat back, relieved and feeling pretty good. He watched the couple and a soft smile came over his face. Rick and Lance were talking quietly, and Jeff looked over their heads toward their spot further up the beach.  
  
"Lisa...." The Illinoisan leapt to his feet, cobalt eyes wide with an instant jolt of fear. The beautiful girl with raven hair was nowhere in sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa struggled against her captors, but they were young and as strong as Jeff, and she could not get away. They had tied her wrists and shoved a rag in her mouth, preventing her from crying out for help. It had happened so fast, and everyone in the vicinity had been so intent on what was happening in the water, so no one had noticed her being taken away.  
  
Tears traced tracks down her cheeks as she was thrown into the trunk of a black car. "Comfy, baby?" one of the men asked, smiling as she twisted, trying to break loose. "Behave yourself." The trunk lid was lowered and Lisa found herself in darkness. As she cried harder, the car started up and drove away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tensho and Reddick brought Allura outside the hospital and to a black limo, Tensho opening the door and Reddick shoving her in. The Princess' blue eyes widened in fright when she saw not only Perry, but Lotor as well.  
  
"Welcome, Princess. It's been a long time," Lotor said, smiling and leaning forward to take her hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried out, jerking away from him. The door was still open, and she threw herself at it, screaming for help. She saw 3 teen- aged boys staring at her, one starting to walk up to the limo. "Help me! Find Sven!" she yelled. Reddick slammed the door shut while Tensho chased the kids away. The limo lurched away from the curb with a throaty growl.  
  
Perry reached out and grabbed her by the nape of her slender neck, pulling her close to him. "This time, Princess, you will not escape me," he whispered, looking into her ocean eyes. Allura swung at him, and he laughed, knocking her hands away.  
  
"Temperamental, isn't she?" Lotor asked, watching with mild amusement. Ally looked at him, wondering why they hadn't tied her.  
  
"A-Are you going to kill me?" she asked, staring at the Prince of Doom. He shrugged.  
  
"It's not up to me, Princess. You are Perry's now."  
  
Perry leaned in toward her, his breath hot on her neck. "I have a few plans for you, my dear, but you can be assured your death is imminent. Perhaps Tensho would like to have you last," he whispered and the tiny blonde shivered and closed her eyes. She had to escape. She needed Sven.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Norwegian and the Alaskan stopped people and asked them if they had seen Allura, but got no leads. Keith pulled out his cell phone, watching Sven closely. His friend was nearly going crazy with worry.  
  
Lance's phone shrilled and he answered. "Yeah?"  
  
"Lance, Allura's missing," Keith said, keeping his voice low. It didn't matter; his best friend heard the tense emotion in it anyway.  
  
"Lisa's gone too, Keith, and Ginger almost drowned," Lance said, his own voice tight with anger and fear.  
  
"Is she okay? Do you have any leads on Lisa?" Keith asked. Sven spun to look at him, his coffee eyes near black with worry.  
  
"She's shaken up pretty bad. A couple of divers pulled her and Shan under. Jeff and I had to do CPR on her. Shan's okay, but we don't know what happened to Lisa." Lance took a deep breath, glancing at his friends. Rick and Jeff were talking to anyone who might have seen the missing woman, while Shannon continued to comfort Ginger.  
  
Keith heaved a deep sigh, glancing at Sven. The Norseman stared back at him, his coffee eyes questioning. "Lisa's gone too," Keith mouthed and Sven let loose a string of nasty expletives, turning and punching the wall.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Yeah, Lance."  
  
"We should go to the cops. They'll be able to help us," Lance said, his tone quiet. "We're going to head to the police station."  
  
"Okay. See you there." Keith hung up and turned to Sven. "We're meeting at the police station. I'll tell you what I know on the way." Sven nodded and followed him, his heart beating hard and fast. Two of their girls were in danger.  
  
Something had to be done, and soon. 


	14. Driven Apart

All relative disclaimers go here. I own the assassins (lucky me).

To everyone who is reading and reviewing, thank you so much. I am enjoying writing this.

Chapter 14: Driven Apart

            "She's going to be fine, Jeff," Rick tried to assure him. Jeff shook his head, tears pooling again in his blue eyes.

            "No. I should've stayed with her. Lisa would be here if I'd stayed," he said, choking back his emotion.

            Ginger put her hand on his broad shoulder. "But I wouldn't be, Jeff." There was a grateful but teary tone in her voice, and he looked at her, breathing deep to calm himself. Ginger smiled gently. "We'll find her, Jeff."

            Jeff leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. If he were to lose Lisa....the thought struck him hard and try as he might to keep it in, a low and painful sob tore from his throat as he lowered his head and let loose all his anguish.

            Ginger put her arms around him and held him close as he cried, while the other 3 guys tried to hold themselves together. Lance had told them that Allura was missing too, and the knowledge that both girls were in danger was driving them crazy. Lance put his foot all the way down to the floor, and Jeff's big Ram rocketed forward, as if knowing his desperation.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Excuse me. You're Sven?" Keith and Sven spun to see 3 teens staring at them, looking confused and worried.

            "I am."

            "We saw this girl in a limo, and she was screaming for help. She said to find Sven. We asked about you at the nurses' station," one of them said, stepping forward.

            "Where was she?!" Sven asked, grabbing him by his shirt collar. The teen's eyes grew big with alarm. Keith put a restraining hand on Sven's shoulder.

            "Uh, out on the side street. It was a black limo..." Sven let go of him and whirled around, breaking into a run. 

            "Thanks!" Keith yelled, chasing after the Norseman. "Sven, wait up!" Sven gave no indication that he'd heard Keith; his only concern was finding and saving Allura.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Lisa felt the car come to a halt and swallowed, the action painful, her throat so dry from the rag. She willed herself not to cry when she heard the car doors open; Jeff was searching for her, she was sure of it.

            The trunk lid raised and she blinked in the bright sunlight, unable to see much at first. She shuddered when a hand stroked her face, and one of the men laughed. They jerked her from the trunk, and Lisa struggled to get away, her hazel eyes fearful, her heart racing.

            "Come on, baby." She narrowed her eyes at the endearment, wishing Jeff were there to beat them to a pulp, as she was sure he would. They took her into an old building, one of them hanging onto her arm, his grip tight and painful. The other bent and pulled at the floorboards, revealing a narrow hole.

            "Sure she'll fit?"

            "She's slim."

            Lisa tried to pull away, twisting and kicking at her captors, but they only laughed and pushed her to the hole. She couldn't, just _couldn't_, go into that blackness. Then she was falling, not far, but enough to really jolt her, and the hole was sealed over, leaving her in utter darkness.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Ah, here we are." Lotor smiled as the limo stopped. Allura glanced out, seeing a rather large mansion that looked dark and rundown. "Your home for now, Princess."

            "I'll get away," she said hotly, glaring at the Prince. "You can't keep me here!"

            "No? Perry? What do you think?"

            Allura felt a sharp blow across the back of her head and heard the older man chuckle. "She won't escape, Lotor, but I do enjoy her delusions."

            Lotor laughed and opened the door, grabbing Allura's arm before she could run. The petite Princess struggled in his grasp, but Lotor was not impressed. "Come along." She screamed, but realized there was no one to hear her. The area was deserted.

            They went inside, Allura shivering. The air was dank and cold, and spider webs hung from every corner and crevice. Lotor took her up the winding, creaking staircase, the Princess not sure if the stairs would hold them. Perry was right behind them, and he allowed his small blue-grey eyes to peruse the Princess' shapely form.

            "Here we are," Lotor told her, throwing open a door half-way down the hall and shoving her inside. She could discern something scampering in the corner and jumped. "On the bed."

            "No." Allura swung to face him, defiance glimmering in her blue eyes.

            "Your insolence, while somewhat attractive, is beginning to anger me." Lotor approached, Allura backing away. Running into the edge of the bed she feinted to the left and then darted to the right, but the Prince was quick and anticipated her move. She found herself being picked up and then slammed onto the bed.

            "Such a beautiful creature, isn't she?" Perry asked, walking over to the bed and smiling, a grotesque gesture that turned Ally's stomach. "Now, my pet, lay back."

            "In your dreams!" Allura kicked at him, earning her a sharp slap across her delicate face from Lotor, drawing blood. She gasped, eyes wide.

            "You heard him. Lay back!" The Drule grabbed her around the shoulders, rolling her over so she was face-down, her nose and mouth smashed into the molding bedspread. Allura struggled with all her remaining strength, unable to breathe.

            "Enough, Lotor. I do not wish her dead yet," Perry said, raising his voice. Lotor growled and released her, straightening back up. Allura lifted her head, gasping.  "Leave us. I will take it from here."

            "Fine. You know where to find me." The Prince spun, his dark blue cape swirling about him as he departed.

            Perry brought a pair of specialized handcuffs to the bed, taking Allura's wrists and sliding the cuffs over them. She pulled back, screaming as hundreds of tiny, needle-like barbs bit into her pale skin.

            "It is better not to fight me, my sweet," Perry whispered, shackling her ankles in the same manner. Allura lay back, exhausted, tears streaking down her face.

            "Sven....help me...." she murmured, Perry's eyes lighting with anger as he hit her across the face.

            "Never say _his name! He _will_ not rescue you, Princess." He stood and moved away to collect himself. He disliked losing his temper._

            "Yes....he will...."Allura began to slide into unconsciousness, her soul crying out for its mate.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "It's long gone, Sven. Come on, let's get to the police station," Keith said, watching his friend stare down the street. Sven took a hard breath, anger beginning to burn within him. He turned slowly to the Alaskan, Keith taking an involuntary step back at the fury in Sven's coffee brown eyes.

            "You were supposed to protect her." The Norwegian's voice was low and forced, and it wound its way around Keith's heart, freezing it. "Why weren't you there?"

            "Sven, I'm sorry." The words were deep, driven by his anguish. Keith hung his head. He knew why he hadn't been watching over her. He'd needed to talk to Kerry, to hear her husky voice, and that need had driven him to forsake his promise to his dear friend.

            "If something happens to her...." Sven couldn't complete the thought as he felt a deep jolt within him, as if something were calling out to him. "Allura...."

            "What is it?" Keith asked, staring at him, watching as his friend's deep brown eyes widened as if in shock. "Sven?"

            "She's hurt. " The Norseman's muscles tensed and he turned away.

            "How do you...."

            "I know." Sven swung to face him again, eyes glittering. "She's hurt, and it's your fault." His voice shook with a mixture of fear and fury. "I want you to stay away from me, Keith."

            "Sven, I'm sorry! Let me help you find her!" 

            "You've done enough." Sven stepped to the curb and hailed a taxi, not bothering to glance back. "Oakdale Police Department," he told the driver, settling into the car.

            Keith watched the taxi drive off and went to his knees, his dark head in his hands. What had he done?


	15. Bringing in the Specialists

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Thanks for all the great reviews. This story should be wrapping up to its conclusion soon.

AIC – Alliance Intelligence Command

Chapter 15: Bringing in the Specialists

            Sven strode into the police station, trying to ignore the sharp pains from his injuries. It was more than fear driving him now; there was also an intense burning anger at Keith for having neglected Allura. What were friends for, anyway? He saw the rest of the group gathered around a large desk and walked up to them.

            "Sven!" Ginger hugged him, careful of his wounds. 

            "Hey Ginger. You okay?" he asked quietly, looking her over. She nodded, but she was pale and there was fear in her sapphire eyes. He looked at Jeff, who stared back at him, mirroring his own feelings.

            "Where's Keith?" Shannon asked, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Sven let a glare come over his lean features.

            "I told him to stay out of this. It's his fault Allura's gone." The others exchanged quick looks, but none of the guys were too surprised.

            "Sven, I'm sure he feels....." Shannon was cut off.

            "I don't care how _he feels, Shan. Allura's been hurt, I can feel it," the Norseman said hotly, his coffee eyes sizzling with fury. Everyone in the group knew how tight of a bond the couple had, and to think that the beautiful young woman had been injured...._

            Officer Scott stepped around the group and stopped next to Sven. "We'll find the girls. We've called in some special help." As if cued the doors to the station opened and Domon Kasshu and a lovely young woman walked in, Domon wearing a dark scowl.

            "Domon?" Sven asked, frowning. The young AIC officer nodded. 

            "Allura's been kidnapped?" he asked.

            "Yes, and our friend Lisa Jennings," the Norwegian said, trying to cool his anger.

            "Domon and his partner, Rain Mikamura, were assigned by the Garrison to help us catch the killers," Officer Scott said.

            "So what are you going to do? We don't have any leads," Jeff said, his tone indicating he didn't think Domon would be any help at all.

            "That's where Rain and I come in," Domon said, his chocolate eyes resting on her. "She's going to try and get attacked tonight. If we can catch even one of the men, we can get him to talk."

            "You're seriously going to put her in danger?!" Lance stepped up to the 2 AIC officers, meeting Domon's glare.

            "Don't worry about me," Rain said, giving the college student a reassuring smile. "Domon always has my back."

            "So you aren't going to do anything until tonight?" Sven asked, his tone incredulous. "They have two of our girls!" He glanced at Jeff and knew the Illinoisan felt the same way.

            Officer Scott sighed, weary of everything having to do with the case. "It's just not that easy. We don't know what any of the men look like, or..."

            "I do." Everyone turned at Keith's quiet, heavy voice. Sven took several deep breaths.

            "What?" Officer Scott pushed past Domon to stand before the Alaskan. Keith's dark eyes were hollow and sparkless.

            "I think I know who kidnapped Allura."

            "Who? Why didn't you say anything at the hospital?!" Sven asked, wanting to slug his friend. Shannon put both hands on the Norwegian's shoulders, his own black gaze pinned on Keith.

            "I've had some time to actually _think, instead of running around like a lunatic," Keith said, his eyes beginning to dance with his own anger, his voice rising in tone. "You know we saw Perry in the cafeteria." Sven nodded, his stomach twisting. This couldn't lead to anything good. "There were two young guys with him. Is it such a stretch to believe Perry had them take her? We know he'd obsessed with Ally."_

            Before Sven could reply, Domon turned to Keith. "Perry? He's out of prison already?" There was a growl to his voice. Rain shuddered, paling slightly. 

            "You have history with him?" Officer Scott asked, narrowing his light blue eyes. Domon nodded, putting a steadying hand on Rain's shoulder.

            "He kidnapped Rain while she was undercover." His voice was low and hard. Rain took a step closer to her partner, trying not to recall those 10 long days she'd been under Perry's power. Domon squeezed her shoulder.

            "So how do we find Perry?" Jeff asked, wanting, _needing_ action. 

            Officer Scott sighed. "He's slipped our surveillance team."

            "You already knew he was out?!" Sven turned, lashing out at the cop. Shannon grabbed his arm, halting his angered advance.

            "Yes. But we didn't think he would hang around here. We do have other people he's been contact with, including Matt Blanchard." Sven's coffee eyes lit up and sparkled with acute fury, and he pulled away from the Irishman.

            "Blanchard." He said the name like venom, remembering the fight that had ended with him breaking the blonde's nose after Matt knocked Allura unconscious. "You know where he is, then?"

            "Sven, don't," Shannon warned, knowing where this was headed. Sven ignored him.

            "_Well_?" 

            Officer Scott locked eyes with him. "You planning on finding her alone?"

            "If I have to," Sven said, nodding. His friends exchanged looks, Ginger feeling a shiver wend down her spine.

            "I won't have a vigilante running around," Scott told him, a hard anger in his voice. "Leave the detective work to us and the AIC."

            "Then do something! Two of our girls are gone and you aren't doing _anything_!" Sven stormed, raising his voice. He spun around, not wanting to stay. He couldn't. 

            The others let him go, watching as he shoved Keith out of the way, the Alaskan scowling. Ginger looked up beseechingly at her boyfriend. "Shan, go after him. He'll listen to you."

            Shannon sighed, feeling a heaviness settle in his chest. "He won't, not right now. He's too upset."

            "Yeah. I know how he feels." Jeff was angry, his cobalt eyes shimmering. "I'll go with him."

            "No. We can't have you two together. You'll only feed off each other," Domon said, stopping him. "I know you're upset. Believe me, I _know_ the feeling." The Japanese AIC agent cast a glance at Rain. "But we'll find the Princess and Lisa." He turned to Officer Scott. "Rain needs to be set up in a likely place to get attacked. I'll watch over her."

            The policeman nodded. "I'll send men to bring Blanchard in for questioning, and anyone else Perry's been in contact with. Keith, I want you to sit down with my criminal artist and give him the descriptions of the two men. The rest of you....it would be best if you returned home and waited. I know that's hard, but we have it from here. We'll find the girls."

            Shannon sighed, nodding. "Come on guys, he's right." He put a hand on Ginger's shoulder, squeezing it. He could feel her tension, and wanted to go somewhere private so they could cuddle and be together, alone.

            Rick and Lance guided Jeff out, the Illinoisan looking ready to rebel at any second. Keith nodded to Shannon and followed Officer Scott. Even if Sven didn't want his help, he would do what he could.

            Shannon kept an arm around Ginger as they headed out, concerned by her quiet demeanor. He knew her near-death experience had taken a lot out of her, and he stopped, halting her as well. "Dandy, let me take you to the hospital to get checked over," he said gently.

            "No, Shan. Jeff said I'm fine. I'm just tired. And besides, I think we should all stay together." There was a soft tremor in her voice and the Irishman wrapped both strong arms around her, lowering his head to rest against hers. 

            "Shh, baby. It's going to be alright," he soothed. The other 3 men were waiting, and he moved her along, hoping that Allura and Lisa would be found that night. He also hoped Sven wouldn't go after Blanchard or anyone else by himself. 

            Domon turned to Rain, frowning as she bit her lip, her cerulean eyes on the floor. "You okay?"

            She snapped her eyes to his deep chocolate ones. "I'll be alright, Domon. It's just...if Perry has those girls..." She turned away, forcing back the memories that had scarred her. Domon put his strong hands on her slim shoulders.

            "You know I won't let you get hurt, baby. Trust me," he said, his voice soft, as though cajoling a skittish horse. Rain swallowed hard, nodding. She and Domon had been through many tough missions together, and there was no one she trusted more.

            "I trust you, Domon. Let's go get our plans settled." Rain held her hand out to her partner, who flashed her a brilliant smile and took it. No matter what the night would bring, they would be ready.


	16. Eye of the Storm

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys are the best, and make me want to do the best I can.

Chapter 16: Eye of the Storm

            Matt Blanchard sat back in the rocker recliner and stared at the Prince of Doom. Lotor wore a smile, but his true emotions were mirrored in his yellow cat eyes.

            "You've got to be kidding me. My father's thrown in with _you_?!" The young heir to Blanchard Industries was incredulous. He knew his father dealt with plenty of unsavory people, but he'd never liked the Drules.

            "Believe it. And because of your involvement with Perry, you'll be 'throwing in' with me too," Lotor snapped, rising to his feet. "I have something I need you to do tonight. My men have captured a friend of Princess Allura's, and she's quite beautiful. I'd like to have her sent to Prince Haman of Tyvek as a gift. I want you to get her and make the necessary arrangements."

            "I'm not going to help you." Matt stood too, his chocolate eyes glowing with anger.

            "Oh, and when did you get a conscience?" Lotor asked, eyes narrowing. "Aren't you the man that was buying and selling call girls?"

            Matt's eyes flashed. "Yes, but this girl is a friend of Allura's."

            "No matter. Do as you're told, or pay the consequences. I'll have my men call you with further directions." The Prince of Doom whirled around and left the big house that Andrew Blanchard had bought for his son.

            Matt threw himself into the chair, disgusted. How had he allowed himself to get his low? And he dared not call the police; he had no desire to see what consequences Lotor had been talking about. The Prince was notorious for his torture methods.

            And Perry had Allura. His boss had called to gloat, and Matt had felt sick to his stomach. Even though his desire to have the pretty blonde for himself had gotten him a broken nose earlier in the year, he did not wish harm to come to her, but it was too late. The phone rang, disrupting his musings and he reached for it, accepting his place in Lotor's heinous crime spree.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Blanchard lives on Westbury Road, that new house they built last year," a detective told Officer Scott.

            "Good. I'll send some men up there to bring him in." Scott glanced at the papers in his hand and sighed. It seemed his paperwork was always back-building on him.

            Outside the office, Keith stood pressed up against the wall, a cold look in his maple eyes. Westbury Road. _I bet he knows where Allura is_, the Alaskan thought, and hurried down the hall. He needed to find Sven; together they could rescue the pretty girl.

            Pulling out his cell phone, Keith hit the 3rd button.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Jeff was restless, pacing, wearing himself down. Lance and Rick were watching a movie, but not seeing any of it. It was 6:00, and dusk would soon be dropping over them like a velvet cloak, ready to hide any vile crimes that would be committed.

            Ginger tried to stay cheerful, but it was for naught, as none of the guys, not even Shannon, wanted to talk.

            "I've got to get out of here." Jeff headed for the door. Shannon intercepted him, arms crossed over his big chest. Cobalt eyes met obsidian ones in a furious battle, neither man needing to say anything.

            "Let us come with you," the Irishman finally conceded, refusing to move unless Jeff agreed. Lance and Rick had already grabbed their sweatshirts and were at the ready, determination lining their young, handsome faces.

            Jeff took a deep breath, releasing it with a slow exhale. "You're stubborn, you know that?" he asked, Shannon smiling, his body relaxing.

            "Someone has to look out for you. Come on gang." Ginger went to his side, troubled. Was this the best thing to do? "We'll be fine," Shannon whispered, sensing her inner distress. "You'll be safe, I promise."

            "I know, Shan. Just....stay close, okay?" Her voice trembled.

            He pulled her to him, his arms strong and hard as they encircled her. "I'll die before letting you get hurt." The fierce words made her heart jump, and she couldn't stop a few tears from clouding her vision.

            "Come on," Jeff prodded. He wasn't sure where to go or what to look for, but there had to be something he could do to rescue Lisa. Lance and Rick moved past him out into the growing darkness, both giving involuntary shivers at the fog.

            Shannon held his girlfriend tight as they left the house, his eyes wary and never still. "Stay close and keep together," he ordered, the other 3 guys surrounding him and Ginger. They were determined that nothing else would happen to her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The ring of his phone startled Sven, and he glared at the ID. Keith. Still, they were very close, and he knew Keith hadn't meant for Allura to be taken. "What?" the Norseman growled.

            Keith gritted his teeth. "Look, I know where Blanchard lives. Meet up with me and we can rescue her."

            Sven considered, his dark eyes glowing with reluctance. Did he really need Keith's help? A jerk at his conscience had him regretting his surly tone; of course he needed help, and Keith already felt terrible for what had happened. 

            "Okay. Meet me outside Twisters."

            "Sure." Keith was a little surprised the Norwegian had given in so easily. Sven had a high setting on his temper, but once he had reached it he took a long time to come back down.

            "Listen, Keith..." Sven paused. It shouldn't be this hard to apologize.

            "Its okay, Sven. See you in about 10 minutes," the Alaskan said, making it easy on his friend.  There was no sense in making their situation any more difficult.

            "Thanks." Sven hung up and stepped to the curb to hail a taxi. _Hang on, baby, we're coming_.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Lisa pulled at her bonds, twisting and yanking. The hole was small, but at least she could move. She tried to control her breathing, as the air was completely stale and dusty, and there wasn't much of it.

            What would happen to her? The men hadn't come back, and every minute she was in the hole she knew she was in more danger than she had first realized, because she would eventually suffocate.

            Her mouth was dry, and she wanted so much to drink something, remembering the lemonade Jeff had given her just before she was taken. _Jeff_. Tears welled in her large hazel eyes. He was searching for her, she had no doubt of that. Never would she doubt the tall Illinoisan.

            She felt her heart jump when she heard voices, close to where she was. Gathering her waning strength she began to kick against her wooden prison, trying to scream through her gag.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Domon and Rain were beginning to set up, Domon checking his favorite handgun that he would carry in a shoulder holster. So intent on his task he didn't notice Rain moving away, her cerulean eyes narrowed, her head lifted high in the gathering fog.

            "Domon." 

            "Yeah." He glanced up, going at once to her side, his honed muscles tensing.

            Rain was still now, feeling her partner's concerned gaze resting on her and taking comfort in it. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

            Domon narrowed his chocolate eyes and listened, hard. He could just discern a muffled noise coming from inside the building they were in front of, and he palmed his gun. Rain had pulled hers as well and nodded at his look. They began moving into the old warehouse, Domon keeping his partner behind him.

            The handsome young Japanese AIC agent stopped, putting up a hand. He listened some more, his breathing deep and quiet. There it was again. A kicking, thumping sound. Gesturing to Rain to remain behind him, he moved slowly through the building.

            Rain heard the noise and stopped, ceasing to breathe, trying to get a fix on the sound. "Domon," she whispered and he turned to her at once. She pointed down, her eyes holding his. He frowned but came back to her.

            "Stand back," he whispered and she moved away, her body trembling slightly. Could this be one of the girls that had been kidnapped? Domon knelt and grabbed one of the floorboards, feeling it give in his strong hands. He pulled, the board coming up easily. Rain trained her .357 on the hole, ready to cover her partner if needed.

            "Hello?" Domon called. "Rain, do you have a flashlight?"

            "No." She walked cautiously to his side. Domon frowned and pulled up the next floorboard as well.

            "Oh God." His chocolate eyes lit up with fear as he made out a young woman laying in the hole. "Rain, get an ambulance." She turned away and took out her cell phone as he tried to pull up the next board. It didn't want to give, but the AIC agent simply used his brute strength and ripped it up, making room to get in the hole.

            "They're on their way," Rain informed him. Domon nodded and dropped into the inky darkness, coughing at once. He knelt and checked the girl's pulse; she was alive, but in need of care.

            "Rain, I'm going to lift her out to you," he said, picking the young woman up. He guessed this was Lisa; she looked vaguely familiar to him.

            "I'm ready," his partner called down to him, and Domon lifted Lisa up, taking care not to hurt her. Rain took hold of her and pulled, laying her on the floor, then turned to offer Domon her hand. He waved it away, instead jumping and catching the edge of the hole to climb out. 

            "Is she okay?" he asked, his voice hard and quiet. Seeing women hurt like this always angered him, and he had to struggle to control it. Rain was kneeling next to her, frowning.

            "I think so. It's lucky we found her when we did." Rain stood up and shrugged off her jacket, laying it over the girl. "Is this Lisa?"

            "Yeah. She looks familiar." Domon handed Rain his own jacket, which she accepted gratefully. 

            "Well, what have we here? A coupla heroes?"

            Domon spun around, immediately putting himself between the 2 men and the 2 women, his .357 drawn and pointed at them. Rain stood just behind him, her cerulean eyes narrowed in fury, her own gun cocked. She hated men that preyed on innocent women.

            They stood locked in a stand-off, the 2 assassins smirking. Domon was tense, ready to protect Rain and Lisa with his all if necessary. A dead calm descended over them.


	17. Show Down

All relative disclaimers apply to this story. 

Thank you for all the great and quick reviews.

Starlette Rose - Thank you for your kind words. I hope that I am doing justice to this topic because you're right, it is very important. Even if you do have a great boyfriend, husband, friend, to protect you, you need to know how to take care of yourself.

As a quick side, there is a song called "Shake Ya Tail Feather" by P. Diddy, Nelly, and Murphy Lee (it's a rap song off the Bad Boys II soundtrack). The only reason I mention it is because they mention "let's connect like Voltron" in the lyrics and I just think that's **WAY COOL**! 

Chapter 17: Show Down

            Sven was pacing when Keith arrived, the Norseman looking worn and desperate. Keith kicked himself again for his slip-up, but then forced his feelings of inadequacy away. He would help save Allura, and somehow get back into Sven's good graces.

            "Sven." The Norwegian strode over to him, and Keith wasn't sure what to expect. He guessed if his friend wanted to take a shot at him, then that was the way it would go. Keith wouldn't try to stop him.

            Sven stopped in front of him, his piercing coffee eyes focused on his friend. The 2 men stared at each other, and then Sven pulled Keith into a crushing hug. Keith smiled as he hugged back, the 2 stepping away after a moment.

            "I'm sorry, Keith. I know this wasn't your fault. I've been a real jerk," the Norseman apologized, looking down.

            "Apology accepted, Sven. Don't worry about it. If it was Kerry I'd have felt the same way. Come on. Let's go get your girl." Sven smiled and they climbed into Keith's big pewter Chevy, the Alaskan backing around and heading for Westbury Road.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            Allura slowly came to, her blue eyes widening as she remembered where she was. It was dark, and a cold chill had settled into the big room, making her shiver. When she tried to move the cuffs bit at her, inducing a cry of pain and anguish from the young woman.

            The door was thrown open and she could discern 2 figures moving toward the bed, followed by a third, who hung back. "Hi baby." The voice was low, but she recognized it and tried to pull away, gritting her teeth against the instant pain. Reddick sat down on the bed and reached to touch her face. Tensho flipped on a flashlight, lighting a small circle of the room, the feeble beam throwing eerie shadows.

            "Don't touch me," Allura whispered, her throat dry from her lack of drinking. Her head spun a little, and she cursed herself for not having eaten anything in the last 2 days. Shannon had been right. 

            Reddick smiled and leaned down, his shaggy blonde hair framing his cold, sadistic amber eyes. Allura felt panic well up inside her. The assassin stroked her face softly, then trailed his hand down her jaw and neck, and then stopped as someone approached the bed. 

            "I'm glad to see you're awake, my dear." Perry stared down at her, and the Princess knew he was going to hurt her now. She could see it in his blue-grey eyes.

            _Sven.__ Hurry. Help me!_ Silent tears fled down her face as the older man sat next to her and took the knife Reddick handed him.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "This fog is so spooky," Ginger mumbled, stumbling and feeling Shannon catch her, his hands gentle.

            "I know." The Irishman spoke softly, his dark eyes roving as they walked. Lance, Rick, and Jeff were near them, all of the guys on edge.

            The shrill scream of an ambulance siren split the chilled air and Ginger jumped, feeling an instant panic come over her. Shannon wrapped both arms around her, his breathing quickening. The big vehicle sped past them, brakes screeching as it turned a corner. Jeff, getting a very bad feeling, broke into a run, ignoring his friends as they yelled to him. Finding and settling into his best stride, the pride of the AMU Timberwolves football team soon left them behind.

            Shannon swore. "Come on!" he commanded and they followed after Jeff, the guys trying to suit their longer strides to Ginger's shorter one. The ambulance had stopped outside an old building, its flashers and siren still going.

            "Stay back!" the driver yelled at Jeff, who was heading toward the building.

            The 2 assassins, their concentration broken by the commotion outside, turned from Domon, who took advantage of their distraction and rushed them, striking out and landing blows on one of them. A leg sweep took the other man down, and the AIC agent punched them both, rendering them unconscious. He shoved their guns away in disgust. 

            "Domon?!" He looked up, trying to calm his anger. Jeff was staring at him, cobalt eyes wide. The agent got to his feet and moved toward him, trying to block Jeff's view of Lisa.

            "Jeff, you need to stay outside," Domon instructed, but the Illinoisan had glimpsed the young woman laying prone on the ground, and he felt blood pound in his ears and a red haze overtook his sight. He pushed past Domon, the Japanese agent growling. "I mean it!" He got in Jeff's face.

            "Get out of my way." Jeff's voice had an unnatural tone to it, and Domon gripped his shoulder. 

            "She's going to be okay. Let the paramedics take care of her," he said, forcing himself to keep his tone low and non-combative. After all, if it was Rain lying there, he'd be reacting the same way. The ambulance crew had gone to the 2 women and was putting Lisa on a stretcher, Rain watching over the proceedings.

            Shannon left Ginger with Rick and Lance and made his way to Domon and Jeff. "Jeff, come on. Let's wait outside," the Irishman said firmly, but Jeff shook his head, his cobalt eyes locking on and holding Domon's chocolate ones.

            "Tell me."

            Domon took in Jeff's firm tone, the way his eyes had narrowed to slits, and the tenseness of his body. "She's going to be fine," the agent restated, then jumped back, ducking as Jeff swung at him, blue eyes like twin high-beams. Shannon ran forward and grabbed his friend's arms, pinning them behind his back.

            Rain hurried over, seeing that the situation was about to explode. Domon did not take kindly to having a punch thrown at him. She stepped in front of her partner, feeling his hot gaze boring into her back. "Jeff, what do you want to know?" the pretty young Japanese agent asked, her tone soft and kind.

            He took a deep breath. "What happened to Lisa? What did those monsters do to her?" There was pleading in his voice, and her heart broke a little for him.

            "Rain."  Domon's voice was cool and he put a hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip, knowing it was protocol to wait for the cops before explaining things, but Jeff looked so upset that she decided to overrule her partner.

            "They tied her hands and put her in that hole over there, beneath the floor. She was suffocating, but Domon got to her in time. She's going to be tired and worn-out, but okay, Jeff, really." Rain watched the emotions play in his intense eyes: fury, fright, and finally self-loathing. She went to him, her big cerulean eyes beseeching. "Jeff, this wasn't your fault. Please, you can't blame yourself."

            "Shannon, let go of me." The Irishman relinquished his hold, but stayed where he was, not trusting his friend's intentions. Jeff tried to collect himself. Lisa was okay. He needed to remember that. He cast an ill-tempered glance at the men lying on the floor. 

            The wail of more sirens alerted them to the arrival of the cops. Officer Scott strode over to them, frowning. "These are the men?"

            "I'm assuming so," Domon said, nodding. He was irritated with Rain, but knew she only told Jeff because of her extremely compassionate heart, and he couldn't argue with that. It was encouraging to him that she could remain that way even after everything the 2 of them had been through together. 

            "Good. That's two down. These aren't the men Keith described, so there's at least two more out there." Officer Scott took a step toward the men when one of his deputies came running up, face red.

            "Sir! Our men called from Blanchard's and said they saw two young men leaving in a pewter-colored Chevy truck." Shannon and Jeff exchanged looks.

            Officer Scott rounded on them, his blue eyes snapping in annoyance. "That's your two friends, isn't it? I swear, if they botch anything up...."

            "They'll rescue Allura," Shannon told him, his tone biting. "Don't worry about that." The Irishman turned away, disgusted that the Officer would think Sven and Keith would only get in the way. "Jeff, come on. Let's go see Lisa." Jeff nodded and followed, breaking into a jog.

            "Good job, Domon." Officer Scott waved his men toward the knocked-out assassins.

            Domon nodded, a fiery glint in his eyes. "Rain is the one who heard Lisa. She's really the hero here." The beautiful young woman smiled at her partner, knowing he wasn't lavish with praise on the job.

            "And you too, Rain. Go on, get out of here. This is just mop-up work. I want you to find out where Perry is and get over there." 

            "No problem." The ruggedly handsome agent turned to Rain and held out his hand to her, bringing her close to him. He had a score to settle with _that_ guy.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "That's it," Sven said, pointing at a forlorn-looking mansion nestled on the top of a hill. "Cozy- looking, huh?"  Bitterness and anger permeated his voice.

            "She's going to be okay, Sven. We'll get her," Keith assured him, putting the truck in park. The 2 young men got out and began running up to the house. Sven was hurting; Keith could see it in his movements, and he wished he could order him to stay in the truck while he rescued Allura, but knew even suggesting it would warrant Sven trying to take his head off.

            They entered the old house quietly, both a little put-off by the absence of a lock, but continued into the foyer, pausing and listening. The sound of dampened laughter and a sharp cry of pain had them both sprinting up the stairs, Keith deferring to Sven.

            Two men were waiting outside one of the rooms. "Sven, that's Perry's men," Keith whispered, his maple eyes hardening with maddened resolve. They were going to pay for their sins.

            "So we meet again, Sven," Tensho said, grinning. "Remember us?" 

            "You're the ones who attacked me." The Norseman's voice was stiff with tightly-leashed fury. A scream came from the bedroom and Sven started forward on the run. 


	18. Fighting

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold, among others.

Jen23 - That whole scene with Keith and Sven kind of snuck up on me, as well. They're such close friends that even a fight like that can't keep them apart.

Anony - Thank you so much for those kind words! Wow, that really made my day. Jeff is such an intense character to begin with, and having Domon step in his way really showed that. 

Failte - I was hoping I'd captured the whole "guy-thing" with that first scene. It's easy to give the guys too many "girly" emotions, so I'm glad the scene worked. 

GoldAngel2 - Your first Voltron tape is done, and the others should be finished by this weekend. There will definitely be some paybacks coming. 

A couple of things:

Tenshi means "angel" in Japanese.

The new Chevy trucks have 327s in them instead of 350s.

Chapter 18: Fighting

            "Sven!" Keith charged after him, determined to protect his friend from any further harm. Tensho and Reddick set themselves, eyes glowing from beneath their shaggy manes.

            "They have knives!" Sven called back over his shoulder, coming up short as Tensho lunged at him, the Norwegian ready this time for their dirty play. He sidestepped the charge and quickly turned, shoving Tensho with a hard hand toward Keith, who caught him in the gut with his fist.

            Reddick let out a snarl and rushed Sven, swinging his knife in front of him. Sven's eyes narrowed as he kicked out and up, his foot connecting with Reddick's hand.

            Tensho was hurt, but not down, and he grabbed at Keith, who swung at him again, his pent-up tension surging hot through his veins. Allura screamed again, the agony evident in her voice, and both men paused, Tensho grinning.

            "Poor little thing," he said, smirking. Keith growled and kicked out, catching his opponent high in the chest, driving him backward. The Alaskan followed with a hard jab and a left-cross, effectively knocking the man down and out.

            Sven, wanting desperately to reach his girlfriend, did not feel any pain from his injuries as he grabbed Reddick by his collar and buried one fist in his face, then knocked his legs out from under him. Swearing, the Norseman dropped to his knees and pummeled the assassin until a bloody froth appeared at Reddick's mouth.

            "Sven! Sven, you're going to kill him! Stop!" Keith pulled his friend off, the Norwegian breathing hard, his left shoulder on fire with pain. Pushing away from Keith he got to his feet and went to the door, twisting the knob. It was locked.

            "Allura! Ally!" Sven shouted, throwing his good shoulder into the door. He could hear her struggling, and then another cry of pain. Keith stepped up to the door.

            "Sven." The Norseman glanced at him and nodded, standing back. Keith barreled into the door, putting his all into the force, and felt the obstinate barrier give way with a splintering crack. Both young men bolted into the room, their dark eyes adjusting to the dim interior.

            "Sven...." Allura moaned, trying to raise her head. He turned toward her, seeking to wrap her up in his strong arms and take her out of here.

            "Excuse me, gentlemen." Perry stepped from the corner, and they heard the distinctive click of a gun being cocked. "A valiant effort, but I'm afraid the Princess must remain with me."

            "Sven! Help!"  Allura cried out, exhaustion and terror in her voice.

            "Honey, don't panic. I'm here now," Sven called out to her, easing toward the bed. 

            "I'd stop if I were you," Perry moved toward them. He had his handgun trained on Sven, but in the darkness of the room, it was hard for any of them to see. Keith, staying back and to the side, began to creep toward Perry, keeping his maple eyes on his adversary.

            "You don't want to do this," Sven said, hands clenched at his sides as the older man came at him.

            "Oh yes, I believe I do. You know, she kept whispering your name, telling me you'd come for her." His small blue-grey eyes glittered with hate. "Now that you're here, I'm going to kill you, and then kill her, but slowly, so she suffers more."

            "Never." Sven stood his ground, muscles trembling with repressed tension.

            Perry put the gun to the Norwegian's stomach, staring the young man in the eyes. Sven took slow, deep breaths, not flinching. He noticed a soft movement in the dark behind Perry, and had to fight back a smile. 

            Keith stopped, wondering just for a second why Perry was so focused on Sven. He was obsessed with him. Tensing, Keith sprung on the older man, reaching and grabbing for his gun hand. A shot went off as the Alaskan took him down, punching Perry several times, his anger getting the better of him.

            There was the sound of running feet and someone yelling, then a pair of flashlights shone into the room. Domon and Rain paused at seeing Keith kneeling next to someone, his body trembling. The handsome Japanese agent walked over and put his light on the person. "Perry."

            Keith nodded, collecting himself. "You okay?" he asked Sven.

            "I'm fine." The Norwegian stood and looked at Domon. "Can I use that?" Domon nodded and handed it to him, then gestured for Rain to come forward, taking her hand.

            Sven went to the bed, his heart doing the salsa, afraid of what he would fine. He brought the light up slowly, his features tightening at the sight of his girlfriend tied by her wrists, blood running down her bare arms. A blanket covered the rest of her slender body. 

            "Ally....hang on, honey. Don't try to move," he said, settling his muscular frame on the bed and reaching for the rope that ran from the headboard to the cuffs that encircled her small wrists. She whimpered in pain, her blue eyes closed tight. "Shh, baby," he whispered, trying to concentrate on untying the rope.

            "Here." Domon handed him a knife that he picked up off the floor. Sven cut the ropes, then lifted Allura's right wrist. She screamed, twisting in his hold, and he let go of her, eyes widening in bewilderment. Rain rushed over to them.

            "Don't touch the cuffs. They have barbs in them." Sven looked up at her, Rain pulling back Domon's jacket sleeve. There were several faint marks on her wrist. "One of Perry's favorite torture devices." Domon wrapped an arm around her, chocolate eyes glowering.

            "S-Sven?" Ally opened her eyes, her voice a dry shadow of itself. He brushed her tangled hair back from her forehead with a soft touch.

            "Shh, sunshine. I'm here now. You're safe," he said, touching her cheek. She winced; he saw a bruise forming and his coffee eyes narrowed.

            Keith came to stand at his side, swallowing back his own emotions. What kind of animal would do this to a woman? Allura tried to give them a smile and couldn't; her lips were sore, cracked and chafed. Domon stepped away to call for ambulances and let Officer Scott know they had things under control.

            "Send 3 of them," the AIC agent ordered dispatch, his eyes on the still form of Perry. He regretted that he wouldn't have the chance to beat the man just yet; Keith had already done quite a number on him. Rain stepped to his side, shuddering at the sight of the man who had abused her.

            "Shh, tenshi," he whispered, pulling her tight to his chest. He always reverted back to his Japanese expressions of affection when she was very upset or hurt. Rain put her head on his shoulder, trying to get a grip. This wasn't about her right now.

            "I-Is he gone?" Ally whispered, looking up at Sven, her eyes filled with hurt, and Sven's heart ached for her. _What has he done to you?_

            "Ambulances are coming," Domon said, turning his head to look at the Norseman. Sven swallowed hard and nodded.

            "He's not going to hurt you anymore, sunshine. I promise." Sven's voice was fierce. _Not ever again, baby._ She tried to move and moaned softly. "Are you hurt badly?" the Norwegian asked, hating the tremble in his voice. He needed to be strong for her. She slowly nodded, tears slipping past her thick lashes. 

            "H-He cut me....a lot," she mumbled. She was feeling so light-headed and cold. Sven's dark eyes flashed and he reached out to pull away the blanket, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of blood covering her entire stomach and sides. The sheet beneath her was damp and red.

            "Keith." His friend needed no further prompting, and the two took off their sweatshirts and pressed them against her many wounds, trying to be gentle.

            "Keep her awake," Domon commanded, coming around the other side of the bed. His chocolate eyes burned with rage; he'd seen this too many times, had watched Rain struggle to recover from her own wounds, and he would not let this young woman die by Perry's hand. 

            "S-Sven....cold...." Ally's eyes were becoming dim as they closed, and Sven felt a hard lurch in his chest. _No! I won't lose you like this!_

            Domon struck her across the face with an open hand, the slap reverberating through the dark room, eliciting a sharp cry from Keith and a hard shove from Sven, who reached across the bed, his coffee eyes lit with an unnatural fire. Allura's eyes fluttered open.

            "You'll thank me later," Domon said, his tone low. Sven glared at him and then bent over his girlfriend, whispering comfortingly to her.

            More footsteps sounded out in the hall, and an ambulance crew ran in. "Stand back!" one of the men commanded, pushing Sven and Keith out of the way. Sven looked ready to beat someone, but Keith stayed between him and the men that were working over Allura. They stabilized her and lifted her onto a stretcher, the Norseman watching anxiously in the background.

            "Go with her to the hospital," Domon said, his chocolate eyes somber. "You can talk to the cops later."

            "Thanks," Keith said, nodding. "Sven, come on. We can follow the ambulance." Sven nodded and began moving from the bed, but then stopped beside Perry's prone body, and felt a hot flash of maddened rage come over him. _You don't deserve to live. I should put you out of your sorry existence right now._ The Norwegian eyed the gun lying next to the man.

            Keith stopped and turned to his friend, seeing the deep, mad emotions going through his eyes, and took a step toward him. "Sven, he's not worth the effort. Come on, Allura needs you." 

            "He'll get his, Sven. I'll see to it," Domon said, his tone hard and cold. He put a hand on the Norseman's shoulder. "Go, be with your girlfriend."

            Sven finally nodded, letting himself come back to his senses. He wanted badly to do _something_, anything, but knew it wasn't his place. Ally needed him, more than she ever had. Turning to Keith, he gave a shallow nod and the two continued on their way out. The crew had Allura in the ambulance and was just pulling onto the road, the sirens screaming. 

            Sven went to his side of the lifted Chevy and reached up, gasping as a stabbing pain went through his left shoulder.

            "You okay?" Keith asked, already behind the wheel. He knew Sven was too proud and stubborn to ask for his help, but wanted it known he was there to help anyway.

            "No." Gathering his strength and gritting his teeth, the Norwegian climbed up and in, and Keith smiled. He admired his friend's grim tenacity. He started the truck and pulled out, putting the pedal to the floor, the big truck's fine-tuned 327 growling with quick aggression. 

            Up ahead, the ambulance continued on its way to Oakdale Memorial, Allura fighting bravely to stay alive.


	19. Vigilance

All disclaimers apply. I have no money, so don't sue me. 

To all my readers and reviewers: thank you so much for all your support. This story is near its end, but I have an idea to follow up, something more light-hearted. This story is draining on me as well as the characters.

Chapter 19: Vigilance

            Jeff was restless, unable to concentrate on anything. They wouldn't let him see Lisa yet, and it was frustrating. Shannon watched him as an older brother looks on a younger one – concerned and wanting to help. Lance and Rick had taken Ginger with them to get food, Shannon knowing they wouldn't let anyone near her.

            "Jeff."

            "Don't talk to me."

            "She's going to be fine." The Irishman knew better than to tell him not to worry.

            "They're taking forever." Jeff's pacing was increasing in tempo, and his cobalt eyes showed his ire.

            Shannon sighed, rubbing his hands over his handsome face. Lance, Rick, and Ginger walked in, Ginger carrying Burger King bags while Rick handled the pop. Glad to have his girl back and safe, the Irishman enveloped her in a tight hug.

            Lance and Rick didn't say anything to Jeff, aware that to do so would incur his wrath. Ginger, however, went to the Illinoisan, stepping in front of him. His eyes, so hot and bitter, softened at the compassion in her own sapphire eyes. Without any words being needed, she hugged him, feeling his aggression and irritation.

            The other guys began eating, letting Ginger continue her gentle administrations. That was what Jeff needed most now. The door at the far end opened and Keith and Sven came in, both looking haggard and drained. Sven was clutching his injured shoulder.

            "Did you find her?" Jeff asked, locking eyes with Sven. The Norseman nodded, but his coffee eyes were filled with dread and worry, and there was a haunted air to him.

            "She's hurt pretty badly," he said, his voice low and broken. "He...he cut her."

            Rick swore, turning and kicking one of the chairs. If only Allura had stayed on Arus. But would he have been able to protect her any better? Perry would've gotten to her anyway. 

            "At least she and Lisa are safe now," Shannon said, going to Sven. "You should get your shoulder looked at."

            "I'm fine." Sven sat down, realizing just how beat he was. Everything ached and sleep sounded so good, but he would not rest until he knew for sure that Allura was okay. Shannon sighed. All he could do was try.

            "Mr. Davis?" Jeff jumped, spinning and striding over to the doctor. "Lisa is going to be all right. Nothing was broken, but she does have a couple of cracked ribs. She'd like to see you." The doctor spoke kindly; he had heard about the young woman's ordeal, and was sympathetic.

            "Thank you." Jeff disappeared behind the swinging doors. The others settled into their seats, prepared for a long night of vigilance.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Matt heard a car turn into his drive and hoped it wasn't more cops. They had let him go after finding out where Perry was, and had been far gentler than Allura's boyfriend had been. Matt reflexively rubbed his jaw. The Norwegian had a hard punch.

            The big blonde stepped back from the front door as it was knocked off its hinges. Lotor barged in, a laser sword in his hands. "W-What are you doing here?" Matt asked, his chocolate eyes widening.

            Lotor stalked closer to him. "You have failed me." Lunging forward, the powerful Prince swung the sword, its blade arcing and hissing with raw energy as he thrust into Matt's chest and twisted it.

            He had no warning, no chance to scream or cry out. And even if he had, there was no one to rush to his aide. Lotor watched in grim satisfaction as the man fell to his knees, trying to speak and saying nothing, beyond gurgling as blood filled his throat and spewed from his mouth.

            "No one is allowed to fail." The Prince of Doom turned and left. He had more visits to make that night.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Lis?" Jeff whispered, moving to the bed. She was so very pale, her ebony hair spread across the pillow. Opening her large hazel eyes, Lisa looked up at him and Jeff's breath caught. 

            Never had he seen such fear and mistrust in a person's eyes. It froze him. "Jeff." Lisa relaxed noticeably and reached a hand out to him, needing his touch. He took it, giving it a tight squeeze. That broke his rigid stance, and he sat on the edge of the bed to hug her gently, mindful of her cracked ribs. She began to cry, burying her head into his chest.

            "It's okay, baby. It's alright," he said, rubbing her back. He knew he couldn't even begin to imagine the terror she had went through, and didn't try. His job was to help her get over it.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sven wasn't sure he could handle the strain anymore. _What's taking so long?_ He stood and began to pace, wearing the same track that Jeff had.

            "I'm sure she's okay," Lance said, though his heart wasn't in his words. _If she's lost too much blood, if her cuts are too deep....no, I can't think like that. This is Allura we're talking about!_

            Ginger had finally succumbed to sleep, curled up in Shannon's lap like a cat, his arms strong and secure around her. She jerked in her sleep and he murmured to her, knowing she would have nightmares to work through.

            When the door opened everyone looked up, but it was Jeff. He frowned in way of apology and sat next to Shannon, smiling gently at Ginger. "No word yet?"  The Irishman shook his head.

            Another hour passed, the guys fighting to stay awake, except for Jeff and Sven. A doctor finally appeared at the door. "Please, everyone sit." Sven kept his feet, meeting the man's eyes in defiance. "She is stable now, but we are keeping her in intensive care. Allura suffered multiple cuts all over her body, but primarily on her stomach and chest areas. So far we haven't found any internal damage."

            "I want to see her." Sven's voice was even, but they detected the hot steel just below its surface.

            "Only for a few minutes. She is extremely weak and completely exhausted." Sven followed the doctor, his heart pounding. "Second door on the left," the doctor directed and then took his leave. 

            Creeping into the room, the Norseman paused at the sight of his girl hooked up to various machines, all humming as if to lull her to sleep. Taking a few hard breaths he went to the bed, reaching to gently caress her pale cheek. Allura's eyes fluttered open, revealing tired blue pools that lit up when she saw him, making the handsome young man smile.

            "Hi baby," he whispered. She started to speak but he silenced her with a soft kiss. "Shh, don't talk now. Just rest." Allura gave him a smile and a small nod. She wanted so much to tell him thank you for saving her, but she could tell from the look in his bottomless coffee eyes that he understood.

            "I'll be back later, okay? Hang in there. I'm here if you need me." Sven kissed her again, his lips soft and loving. With another gentle caress on her cheek, he turned and left. He had no doubts that she would be sleeping by the time the door finished closing.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Why don't you guys head out?" Jeff asked. "Ginger's exhausted." Shannon looked down at his girlfriend, unable to argue with that. He glanced at Rick and Lance, who were both dozing. Keith was nursing a Coke to stay awake, but his maple eyes opened more slowly every time he closed them.

            "Will you two be okay?" the Irishman asked, looking over at Sven. The Norwegian had gotten some pain pills and was looking like the walking dead, but he was hanging in there. He nodded.

            "Go on. Get those guys to bed."

            "Alright." Shannon woke Ginger and got her on her feet, then roused Rick and Lance. Keith felt he should stay, but Sven waved him off. "Try to sleep," Shannon advised, knowing they wouldn't.

            "See you guys tomorrow." Jeff sighed, leaning back in his chair. It had been a long, stressful day and night, and he knew he needed to relax and come down, but it was hard. His body was still tense, and the adrenaline was still coursing through him. _I'd feel better if I was with Lisa, but she looked so tired. _

            "Tough night." Sven was staring into the Coke Keith bought him. His shoulder pain was dulled now, but his hands ached from the beating he'd put on that guy at the old house.

            "Yeah." Jeff closed his eyes. Sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, if at all, but maybe it would help him let it go. The girls were safe now. And while that was true, he couldn't quite believe it.

            That was why he and Sven would be keeping their guard up.


	20. Rest and Recovery

WEP owns Voltron. 

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are the greatest. I foresee about 2 more chapters to this, and then there will be something light-hearted and fun for the gang. 

Chapter 20: Rest and Recovery

            "Rain, you should go get some sleep. We've caught 4 assassins and Perry. If there're any more, we'll find them." Domon was firm, knowing his partner was worn-out. She nodded; her cerulean eyes were heavy with grit, and her bed at the hotel sounded wonderful.

            "We can have a driver drop her off," Officer Scott said, hearing Domon's words.

            The Japanese agent shook his head. "I will, and then I'll meet you at the station. I want in on Perry's interrogation." _He'll pay for all of this. I swear it. _

            Officer Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We aren't going to interrogate him tonight anyway, Domon. Everyone is tired. Go on and get some sleep. We won't do anything until you come in tomorrow."

            "Alright." Domon took Rain's hand and led her toward their rental car. She had been so very quiet since seeing Perry; he knew she was thinking back on her own captivity and brutality at his hands, and hated that he couldn't stop those memories.

            He opened her door, frowning when she stumbled getting in. "Easy, koibito." Rain flashed him a quick smile, but she was so very tired. Domon got in on his side and started up the car, pulling out of the weedy drive and onto the road.

            "Domon? Do you think Allura will be alright?" Her voice was small.

            "She's got a strong will, just like you. She'll recover." Domon put confidence into his words, not wanting her to worry.

            Rain settled back into her seat, closing her eyes. A strong will. A tough heart. Her commanding officer had said that was why she survived. But it had been something much bigger than those, something that had kept her from giving in: her love for Domon. She had known he would find and rescue her, and she guessed Allura's belief in Sven had kept the young Princess from succumbing to her multiple wounds. 

            "Rain?" Domon's voice was soft. 

            "I'm okay, itoshii." She squeezed his forearm, letting her warm cerulean gaze touch his chocolate one for a moment.

            "You sure?" 

            "Positive. I'm just tired, Domon." Rain closed her eyes again, knowing he would get them safely to their hotel. She never worried when she was with him.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The nurse moved quietly around Allura, checking the machines that were helping the young woman live. "Lotor...no...Sven, help...." Allura was murmuring, a fine sheen of sweat beginning to glisten on her pale forehead.

            "Shh, it's alright," the nurse said, but Ally began to toss, and she left to get the doctor. They returned soon, Dr. Lamont going to the girl's bedside and watching her for a few moments. She continued to mumble, and his dark eyes lit when he heard the name Lotor.

            "Nancy, go call the police, and have her boyfriend come back."

            "Alright." The young woman hurried to place the call, then went to the waiting room. Sven and Jeff both looked up, their faces tensing. "Sven? Dr. Lamont wants you to come back."

            "Is Ally okay?" He was on his feet in seconds, hurrying to her side.

            "Please, just come," Nancy said, opening the door to let him in. Jeff sighed as they disappeared. He couldn't wait until both of their girls were better and able to leave.

            Sven ran into Allura's room, seeing Dr. Lamont bent over her. "What is it? Is she okay?!" the Norseman asked, tension and worry eating at him.

            "She's been mumbling in her sleep, saying the name Lotor," Dr. Lamont said, eying Sven. "You know who that is, don't you?" 

            Sven's blood began to ice up, and he stared at his girlfriend. "King Zarkon's son." Lotor had been in the news all summer; his brutal raids on other planets had earned him the same sense of notoriety that had been given to the Nazis and Bin Laden.

            "Has she seen him?" the doctor asked, curiosity in his voice.

            "I don't know." Sven ran a finger along her cheek. She looked so tiny, so defenseless. He would do anything to protect her.

            Out in the waiting room a detective and 3 officers stormed in, startling Jeff. They went into the patients' area, barging into Allura's room. Sven jerked his head up, eyes narrowing. _They're going to question her now?_

            "Dr. Lamont. This girl was talking about Lotor Brizantine?" 

            He nodded. "Yes. She must know him somehow."

            The detective, Samuel Olind, came over to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping Princess. "Can she talk to us?"

            "Excuse me, but she was attacked earlier tonight. I don't think she needs to answer anything." Sven had stood, his 6'2" frame guarding his girlfriend, his eyes glittering.

            Olind glanced at him. "Boyfriend?" Sven gave a short nod. "Can you tell us anything?"

            "Besides what I just told you? Lotor might have been involved, but I don't know." Sven shrugged his big shoulders.

            Olind sighed. "We need to find out what she knows. Let's wake her up."

            "No. Leave her alone." Sven met Olind's green eyes, his gaze hard.

            "Look kid, she can rest later. This is a matter of planet security."

            "They why isn't someone from Galaxy Garrison here?" 

            "Gentlemen, please. Detective, I will let you question her, but you can not upset her." Lamont's voice was brisk.

            "Fine."

            "Doctor, you can't do this!" Sven was prepared to fight if he had to. _Don't they realize what's she been through?_

            "She'll be fine, Sven. I promise," the doctor said, then began to shake the petite blonde's shoulder. Allura moaned in pain, making Sven's eyes darken with hot emotion. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and she jerked away from the doctor, not recognizing him. 

            "Ally, it's okay. I'm here, honey," Sven soothed, touching her cheek. She turned to him, visibly relaxing. "Honey, you were mumbling about Lotor. Have you seen him here?" 

            "Y-Yes. H-He was with Perry," she whispered.

            "When did you see him?" Detective Olind asked. Allura turned her head toward him.

            "Earlier today, I think." Her blue eyes were troubled. 

            "You think? Come on, baby, I need exact times," Olind demanded, moving closer to her. Allura shrank back, eyes widening. She felt Sven's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

            "Don't call her that, and _don't_ threaten her." Sven's breathing was becoming harsh, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control his temper if the man didn't back off.

            Dr. Lamont stepped in. He wanted Lotor brought to justice for his crimes, too, but not at the expense of the girl's health. "Detective, take your information and go. She's not up to this."

            Olind sighed and held up his hands. "Fine. If you remember anything else, honey, call me." He shot a glare at Sven and left, his 3 officers shadowing him.

            "I'm staying with her," Sven told the doctor, who nodded. He checked the machines and left. "I'm sorry, sunshine. I didn't want them to wake you."

            "It's okay, handsome. I know everyone wants Lotor to pay for his atrocities." The pretty blonde yawned.

            "Sleep, sweetheart. I'm staying right here," Sven whispered, giving her a gentle hug. Allura snuggled down into bed, moaning a little as she bumped her wounds. Sven kept a quiet watch over her as she faded back into sleep.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Ginger was sleeping in Rick's bed; the Arusian had given it up so that she could be in the same room as Shannon. The pretty young woman was in the strong throes of a nightmare; she couldn't breathe, she couldn't escape. Someone was holding her, and she needed air, so desperately..._Shannon__!_

            "Ginger! Shh, dandy. Wake up," Shannon said, shaking her shoulders. He had known she would have nightmares, and was glad they were sharing a room so he was near her.

            "S-Shan? Oh, Shannon!" Ginger flung herself into his strong arms, letting herself collapse. "I was so scared!"

            "Hush, dandy. It was a nightmare. I'm here," the Irishman whispered, holding her tight. "Relax, doll. Breathe."

            Ginger drew a shaky breath, pulling back a little from him to meet his obsidian eyes. "I'm sorry, Shan. I know you're exhausted," she said, feeling foolish and silly. After all, she knew she was safe here.

            Shannon took her chin in one hand and made her look at him. "Hey, don't say that. That's what I'm here for. It was a horrible thing, and I know you need time to get over it. Come here, honey." He pulled her close again, feeling her cuddle up to his solid, broad chest.

            Ginger was soon asleep again and Shannon laid her down, covering her up. He stayed by her side, content to sit and watch her. When his eyes got heavy again he too went back to sleep, but ready to go to her should she need him.

            Sleep was what they all needed most of all. It was also the hardest thing for them to get. 


	21. Taking Care of Business

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold. Domon and Rain are also not mine.

Starlette Rose – I wanted to show not only the good cop (Officer Scott), but also the type of cop that usually gets assigned to cases like this. I too believe that sometimes the victim's own feelings and traumas are overlooked just so that the cop can get his/her job done.

Failte – Thank you for all your support on this story. I have enjoyed writing it, but it was a tense one for me and the characters. The next one will be more light-hearted.

GoldAngel2 – Yes, Perry definitely has some things to deal with in this chapter. I've truly enjoyed writing this one, and am looking forward to spinning more tales for you and the others. 

Jen23 – I like having my guys be sweet, gentle, and protective. There are way too many guys in real-life and in fiction that just aren't that way, and I get tired of them! Shannon is definitely one of my favorites to write. 

To everyone else, thank you so much for your time and reviews!

Chapter 21: Taking Care of Business

            Morning dawned bright and hot, putting Lotor into a foul mood. The Doomian Prince preferred the dark and gloomy countenance of his home planet. He had planned on visiting the others who had failed him and been captured the night before, but King Zarkon had contacted him and told him he was needed at home.

            It was just as well; he hated doing dirty work himself, although he had delighted in the feeling of his sword going through Matt's chest. The one thing he truly regretted not doing was seeing Allura. The Arusian Princess was too good for Perry – her spirit was admirable, and her beauty above comparison. _And now that Perry has slipped up....Allura will be mine, along with her two pretty friends._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Domon waited for Rain to come out of her room, trying to stay cool and calm. He knew Officer Scott would wait for him, but he couldn't make them wait all day. Rain stepped out, giving him a quick, apologetic smile. He smiled back deciding then that she was worth the wait.

            Wearing flare jeans, sandals, and a coral fitted-T, she was cute, sweet, and completely wonderful. Before she could say anything, the darkly handsome AIC agent hugged her, dropping a kiss on her head.

            "Ready, honey?" he asked, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her.

            "Yes." She kissed his cheek, letting him take her elbow as they headed down the stairs. Domon's cell shrilled and he flipped it open, pausing to talk. Rain looked him over, her cerulean eyes widening in appreciation. The young Japanese agent wore carpenter jeans, a tight black T shirt that showed off every iron muscle in his chest, and a loose dark red unbuttoned shirt over it. 

            Domon swore and snapped the phone shut. "Someone murdered Matt Blanchard last night."

            Rain lowered her head, thinking. "Do they think Perry's men did it?" 

            Domon shook his head. "Whoever did it used a sword." His tone told her who he thought it was.

            "Lotor. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rain felt bile rise into her throat. Domon, always sensitive to her moods and feelings, put a hand on her shoulder.

            "Rain, you don't have to come with me." He knew how it was going to be; Perry would be shown no mercy.

            "No. I can handle it, Domon." She spoke with a firm tone, meeting his warm but concerned gaze.

            "That's my girl." He smiled and took her hand. It made him feel great that she trusted him so completely. They stopped to get a couple of donuts and orange juice before heading to the police station. Domon began to mentally prepare himself. 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Hey Lis. How do you feel?" Jeff asked, coming to sit next to her.  She still looked pale and tired, but there was a glow in her large hazel eyes that he found encouraging.

            " A little better. Is Allura alright? Did you stay all night?" She spoke softly.

            He nodded. "Sven and I had to make sure our girls were safe. The doctor told Sven Ally will be okay." Lisa's breath caught. She couldn't believe Jeff would stay here all night, just for her. _I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Jeff._ "I love you, Lisa. I just want you to get better." 

            "Just having you here makes me better," she whispered, leaning forward to accept his kiss. Jeff slid onto the bed, putting an arm around her and bringing her into his lap. He needed this, feeling her in his arms.

            "I'll never let anything else happen to you, baby," he said, meaning it from the depths of his soul. Tightening his hold on Lisa, he buried his face in her sleek, jet-black hair, just inhaling her scent, her sweetness. He needed this woman more than air.

            Lisa leaned back against his solid form, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. Jeff always made her feel safe and loved, and she was content to stay like this all day. Gradually her eyes closed and Jeff knew she had fallen asleep; he leaned back against the wall and let his cobalt eyes slide closed, allowing himself the denied pleasure of sleep.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            Domon stepped into the room with Perry, after having asked Rain to stay outside. She had readily agreed; she didn't really want to be anywhere near the man. The young and hot-tempered agent stared at him. He sported a black eye and a cut lip, courtesy of Keith the night before. Perry was around 6'0," with just an average build. Domon smirked. He could easily take the older man. 

            "Are you going to stand there all day? After all, I won't be here long," Perry said, his small blue-grey eyes narrowed.

            Domon's chocolate eyes glittered with hate, but he held his tongue. Officer Scott and Detective Samuel Olind came in, Olind scowling. Perry leaned back against the wall. There was no table, no chairs.

            "Who got you out of prison?" Officer Scott asked, a hard note to his voice. Perry shrugged. He would not implicate Lotor. "I suggest you cooperate, Perry. It will go a lot easier for you."

            "Answer his question." Detective Olind moved closer to their prisoner. "Was it Lotor? He was with you yesterday." Perry's eyes flashed.

            Domon stepped forward. "How do you know that?"

            Olind shot him a look. "I talked to Allura Antares last night."

            "You what?!" Domon couldn't hold his anger. "After what she went through you interrogated her?!"

            "Relax. Her boyfriend and the doctor shut me down." Olind was irritated. This wasn't about that girl, it was about him getting answers. Officer Scott put a hand out to stop Domon's advance. He didn't like Olind, but the guy _was_ lead detective.

            "I'm not telling you anything." Perry lifted his chin, a dead look in his eyes. Olind growled under his breath and turned away, gesturing for Domon and Scott to leave. They went out, Olind following them and locking the door.

            "So that's it?" Scott asked, hands clenched.

            "No. Not by a long shot. Look, you don't like me and I'm not crazy about either of you, but this is my case." Olind turned away and called out to one of his officers. "Durham, get me those girls' boyfriends, now."

            "Bullying tactics? You think that will work?" Domon asked, his gaze hostile.

            "You use what you need to, Agent Kasshu. And Perry likes to brag."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Lance answered the phone, his hazel eyes narrowing as he listened. "Yeah, he'll be there." Hanging up, the lanky Californian yelled, "Irish! Get out of that bed!"

            Grumbling and plotting how to get Lance back for the early-morning wake up call, Shannon stumbled out of bed and headed downstairs, leaving Ginger still fast-asleep. "What?! This better be good!"

            Lance met him on the stairs. "That was the police station. They need you to come down, right away." His hazel eyes were cool.

            Shannon met his gaze. "Why?"

            "They want you to watch them interrogate Perry."

            The Irishman frowned. "What for? They know how to do that. Besides, if any of us should be there, it's Sven."

            Lance sighed. He knew what the cops were going to do; he had an uncle who was a cop. "Sven and Jeff will be there too. Just go, Shan. Ginger will be safe with us."

            Shannon watched Lance's eyes, seeing the dark shadows pass through their hazel depths. Lance knew what was going on, but wasn't going to offer any more information. "Alright, Lance. I'll be back later." He turned and headed back upstairs to get ready.

            Lance watched him go, and shook his head. Shannon had no idea what was going to happen, and with his hot temper and sense of fairness, he wouldn't take it for long. Lance went back downstairs to find something to eat. There was no use worrying about what was going to happen.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sven and Jeff were there when Shannon arrived, both looking as perplexed as he felt. "Good, you're all here. This way." Detective Olind traded hot glares with Sven before leading them to the basement of the station. Perry was waiting in one of the two rooms, beginning to feel uneasy as Olind, Scott, Domon, and the 3 boyfriends walked in.

            "Alright. Perry, I suggest you cooperate with us," the Detective said, his gaze cold, his demeanor demanding. Domon stood just behind him, arms crossed over his hard chest. Bully tactics were not a favorite of his, because they involved the victim themselves or friends of the victim, but they did have a place, and if they made Perry talk....

            "You don't scare me." Perry glanced over at Sven, his cold eyes lighting up with sadism. "How's Allura doing? You know, I've never seen such a strong-spirited woman before...."

            "Shut up," Sven growled, taking a step forward. Perry smiled.

            "Do you know that she kept whispering your name? Every time I cut her, she would cry, but she never gave up on you. I really enjoyed making her cry."

            Sven was across the room in 3 long strides, his coffee eyes filled with fury and hate. Perry backed up against the wall, holding his hands out in front of him. The Norwegian pulled back a fist but didn't follow through, feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. He took several deep breaths and turned to meet Shannon's unrelenting but sympathetic eyes.

            Perry gathered himself. "What's the matter, Sven? Your friend won't let you beat me up?" His tone was smug.

            Sven turned to face him, leveling his harsh gaze on his enemy. "He's not my keeper." A quick left cross followed the Norseman's cold words, driving Perry's head into the wall.

            "Enough," Olind commanded. Shannon swung to face him, hearing a pleased note in the Detective's voice. _Is he playing us? Putting us against Perry?_ The thoughts made Shannon's temper burn, and he had to rein it in. Sven backed away, but his rage was simmering, and if Perry said anything else about Allura he'd lay him out.

            "Now. Who broke you out of prison?" Olind asked, keeping his distance from Perry. "Was it Lotor?" Jeff and Shannon exchanged looks. The Doomian Prince?

            "Wouldn't you like to know. I don't intend on telling you anything." His mouth was bleeding where Sven had connected, and he was thinking twice about taunting him again. Olind waited, wanting Perry to shoot his mouth off. He knew the man was cocky that he would come out of this unscathed and free, but Olind wouldn't let that happen.

            "I have methods of making you talk." Olind's voice was cool, in control. 

            "Oh really? You know, when I kidnapped that AIC agent they never laid a hand on me. Of course, I had _my_ hands all over her. She was a lovely creature." His cruel blue-grey eyes locked on Domon, who's eyes narrowed with quick rage. "Isn't her name Rain? Yes, I really....."

            He couldn't finish his words because the handsome Japanese agent had him doubled over in pain, Domon's fists striking like two cobras, quick and merciless. Perry's face was reddening as Domon continued to pound on him. The AIC agent felt and saw nothing; he'd been waiting to do this, to repay the man responsible for Rain's tortuous ordeal.

            "Domon! Stop it!" Officer Scott pulled the young man away, his grasp hard. Domon fought for a moment, but gave in, his chest heaving with his exertions. Olind stood by, a ghost grin on his face. This was going better than he'd planned, thanks to Perry's big mouth.

            "You planned this, didn't you?" Shannon asked, spinning to face the Detective. "You were banking on Perry making us mad so we'd beat him up." The Irishman's voice was hot.

            "It's what you all want, isn't it? To beat him up for what he did?" Olind stared at Shannon, noting the warning flash in his obsidian eyes. "I gave you what you wanted. Domon's been wanting to hurt him since his partner was kidnapped!"

            "We haven't learned anything from him yet!" Shannon snapped. "And it isn't fair using us to get you information. You know what we've been through in last few days!" 

            Perry had gotten back up, holding his ribs. He watched the Irishman and the Detective argue, and knew who would win. He was also very aware that if he didn't tell them what they wanted to know, they might continue beating him. "Alright. I'll talk, but I want immunity. No trial, no jail time." Every man in the room turned incredulous eyes to him.

            "You aren't serious." Scott was stunned. "We can't do that. You tried to murder the Arusian Princess last night!" At those words Sven's coffee eyes sparkled with anger, and he had to consciously keep himself still. 

            "Then you don't have any information, do you? And I know everything." Perry looked past Officer Scott to Olind. The Detective's green eyes glittered with wrath; he knew Perry had him over a barrel. The assassins they had captured refused to say anything; even with the threat of brutality. At least Perry was willing to talk.

            "Fine."

            "What?! You can't _do_ that!" Sven yelled, outraged. "He was going to kill Allura!" The Norseman was beyond listening to reason.

            "He's right. You can't let a murderer walk!" Jeff said, coming to stand beside Sven, his cobalt eyes flickering with intense fire.

            "Yes, he can. And we have to, if we want any information," Officer Scott said, resigned to Olind's course of action. "Obviously our bullying isn't working."

            "You're agreeing to this? Two minutes ago you were just as appalled as we are!" Shannon argued, his obsidian eyes locked and narrowed on the older man.

            "I know, but we have to get to who was behind all of this, Shannon. If he can tell us..." Scott shrugged.

            "We won't be needing any further assistance from you three. Go on," Olind told the younger men.

            "I don't think so." Sven was visibly shaking, such was his fury. "You turn him loose and he'll come after Allura again, and I will _not_ let that happen!" 

            Domon moved toward Perry again. Sven was right. This man could not be allowed to run loose ever again. The Japanese agent leaned in close to Perry, his chocolate eyes calm and deadly. "I suggest you start talking, without immunity, or I'm going to have to get nasty," Domon whispered. Perry's eyes widened.

            "You can't touch me!" His voice was indignant.

            Domon smiled. "Try me, Perry. I have lots of ways of getting to you, and I will. No matter where you go or hide, I _will_ find you."  He kept his voice low; the other men were involved in a battle of wills and didn't notice him talking to the crime lord.

            Perry met the AIC agent's eyes, and seemed to wilt. Domon was telling the truth; if he walked away from this, it would guarantee his death. "Alright. You win."

            Domon nodded and turned toward the others. "Knock it off! Perry's got something to say, so shut up and listen!" They all turned to him, disbelief on their faces. The Japanese agent shrugged. "I do interrogate on occasion."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Two hours later Perry was taken to prison without chance for bail, and a warning had been issued to King Zarkon and Prince Lotor, saying that the Prince would be brought in to stand trial if captured anywhere near Terra. Sven, Jeff, and Shannon returned to their girls, content that action had been taken to insure the ones responsible for their girls' injuries would pay. 

            Domon had promised them that he would personally see to the incarcerations of Perry and the captured assassins. It was personal to him, too.

            And even though their girls were safe now, Sven, Shannon, and Jeff knew they would not let their guards down. They had almost lost them, and that realization had the young men wanting to jealously guard them, ready to protect them at any cost, at any time. They knew they had Keith, Lance, and Rick to back them up as well. 

            Love was one of the few things definitely worth fighting for, and the 3 young friends would continue to do so as long as there was breath in them.

This is the end of the story. There will be an epilogue coming soon, but here is where it _truly _ends. Thank you all so much for your support and words. I can't thank you enough! And to those of you not married yet or going through rough times: there _are_ guys out there like Sven, Shannon, Jeff, Domon, Rick, Lance, and Keith. I know...I have one. Thanks again. RL2


	22. Beginning to Live Again

All relative disclaimers apply.

Thank you for all the support and time. I really appreciate you guys.

Epilogue: Beginning to Live Again

            A month later found the 3 girls in their rooms, each dressing for the memorial service to be held in honor of their slain schoolmates. Allura moved slowly, most of her wounds healed or healing, but an occasional pain would arc through her slender frame, causing her to halt for a moment. Every pain brought a memory, and the petite blonde had to force them away. She didn't _want_ to remember. 

            Lisa was almost ready, her large hazel eyes still somewhat haunted. Dark rooms and tight quarters brought on a feeling of breathlessness, and she would freeze for a few seconds. Jeff had been extremely patient with her, letting her work things out. She was getting better, but sometimes, at night when she was alone in her room, she would imagine someone was there, watching her, and those nights she would cry until nothing was left.

            Ginger finished her makeup and stared into the mirror. _Are we ever going to be the same? Can we ever forget? _She sighed, her sapphire eyes troubled. Her nightmares were less vivid and didn't occur every night, but the images and feelings of her near-death floated around the edges of her conscience, always there to torment and torture. She turned away, afraid to look too deep into her eyes. She might some day be able to return to herself, but she would never forget.

            The guys had been very supportive and overly protective, but that was to be expected. They tried not to talk about what had happened too much, but on days like this it was inevitable. They dressed without any talking, instead reflecting on how their lives had changed.

            Three girls they had known had been murdered, one of whom had been a good friend. Three of their girlfriends had been injured in one way or another, and were still trying to recover from their ordeals. Sven had been attacked, and he and Keith had almost come to blows. It certainly wasn't the carefree summer they had envisioned, but each of the young men felt they had come through it stronger. Their friendships were tighter and closer, too. They really were brothers.

            The memorial service was held in AMU's large auditorium, and every seat was filled, with people crowding the aisles and the back wall. The guys surrounded Allura, Lisa, and Ginger, keeping them within their circle of protection as they found seats. Sven kept an arm around Allura, mindful of her still-tender sides, knowing that even a slight bump could cause her discomfort.

            Lisa cowered against Jeff's solid form, not wanting to be near anyone else. If he had been adamant in her protection before, he was fierce about it now, hating anytime that he couldn't be with her. He trusted no one but his close friends to watch over her, and even then he worried about her. 

            Shannon, the unofficial guardian of the group, was very quick to comfort Ginger when he suspected she was having a bad day, his soft words and warm hugs and kisses a balm to her roughened nervous system. The Irishman was also highly sensitive and alert to the moods of his friends, always ready to listen or talk when they needed him. Often late at night he found himself a sounding board for one or two of the guys, and sometimes all of them.

            The service lasted for an hour and 45 minutes, and left no one dry-eyed. Counselors had been brought in to help the students deal with the horror, and large groups stood around afterwards with them, the counselors struggling to know what to say. How could they describe the inner workings of a sadistic mind? Did they even want to try?

            "Can we please go?" Ginger whispered, her blue eyes wet and red. "I can't do this anymore." Shannon gave her a quick squeeze.

            "Of course, dandy." He turned to the others. "Everyone ready?"

            "Yes." Jeff had had enough. He held Lisa tight to him. They all headed to their vehicles, Sven and Allura coming along near the end of the group with Rick and Keith behind them. Jeff, Lisa, Shannon, and Ginger rode with Lance; Sven had driven the others, his Cherokee once again in good condition. They met back at the guys' townhouse and changed, the girls having brought casual clothes with them.

            "I'm glad it's over," Lisa said, her voice low and heavy. Jeff had an arm around her, his grip tightening.

            "It was very nice," Ginger said, swallowing hard past the lumps in her throat. She had her head on Shannon's broad shoulder, her hands clasped in her lap.

            "Yes, it was." Allura shifted in Sven's lap, a slight intake of sharp breath his only indication that it hurt her. His eyes darkened with anger and he pushed it away. No one spoke for awhile, everyone remembering the 3 girls. Rick had had a very hard time when they had spoken about Meg, but was dealing with it. They were all dealing with it.

            Keith and Lance exchanged a look. They had been trying to think of a way to cheer up their friends, especially the girls. Lance nodded to Keith. The Alaskan cleared his throat, trying not to sound nervous. "Um, I know that today was extremely rough on all of us, and that we've had a really hard summer, and maybe this isn't the best time to suggest this..."

            "Just say it, Keith," Sven encouraged, smiling.

            "Lance and I have been talking about taking a road trip."

            "Where to?" Shannon asked, his obsidian eyes lighting up.

            "We were thinking Cedar Point, in Ohio," Lance told him. Ginger perked up, a smile on her pretty face.

            "Really? You guys would love it," she said, her voice filled with real excitement. "I live about an hour from there."

            "When?" Jeff asked, interest beginning to burn in his cobalt eyes. They did need a distraction, and a road trip sounded fun.

            Keith and Lance looked at each other again. "Right before school starts, like in two weeks," Keith told them, glad to see their friends liked the idea.

            "That does sound fun," Lisa said, glancing at Sven and Allura. "What do you guys think?"

            "I think it sounds great," Sven agreed, giving Ally a tiny squeeze. "Honey?" He knew she was having a hard time with everything that had happened, especially with her wounds, because they were a constant reminder of what she had been through. He frowned when she didn't answer.

            "Allura? What is it?" Keith asked, concerned. Since he had helped rescue her there had been a tight bond between them, second only to her bond with Sven. If the Princess wasn't with her boyfriend, she was with Keith. 

            The pretty blonde shrugged, the motion delicate. "What is Cedar Point?" she asked, looking over at Rick, who shrugged back. He was a little jealous of her friendship with the handsome Alaskan; after all, he had been her best guy friend since they'd been 5, but he couldn't expect her to not be close friends with another guy. Rick knew Lance sort of felt the same way he did, but the hot-headed Californian handled it better because he and Keith were best friends.

            Lance had to laugh, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Cedar Point is a huge amusement park, with a lot of roller coasters."

            "Oh." Her ocean eyes widened.

            Jeff watched her, noting the still-blank look in her pretty eyes. A glance at Rick confirmed his suspicion. "Ally, you and Rick have no idea what an amusement park is, do you? Or a roller coaster?" There was gentle laughter in his voice. 

            Allura's cheeks reddened and she pushed herself up from her boyfriend's steely arms. "No, I don't, but you don't have to make fun of me, either." 

            "Whoa, easy, Ally. I'm not." Jeff held up his hands in protest. "I didn't know if you had them on Arus or not." 

            Sven tugged Allura back into his lap. "We can show you what Cedar Point is, sunshine." The Norwegian looked over at Jeff, who still looked embarrassed. "Hop on the net, Jeff."

            "Sure." He was sitting near their computer desk and turned the Dell on. Feeling bad for making Allura upset, the Illinoisan said, "You'll love it, Ally." Once he had the site up, he called the two Arusians over to him, Lisa moving so they could see. "This is the Raptor." 

            "That one's my favorite!" Ginger said, her eyes full of excitement. Allura and Rick looked at the big inverted coaster and then at each other, their blue eyes wide.

            "How many coasters are there?" Rick asked.

            Ginger thought for a moment. "Um, around 10 really big ones. It's a really great place. Do you really think we can go?"

            "I don't see why not," Shannon said, smiling. "I think we can all use some time away from here."

            Allura frowned, turning to look at Sven. "Do you think I'll be okay to go?" Her doctor had told her to take it easy, but she was growing restless at the lack of physical activity.

            The Norseman nodded. "I think you'll be okay, sunshine. The coasters are a little rough, but nothing you can't handle." She smiled then, her blues twinkling.

            "We haven't been on a road trip together yet," Lance said, grinning. "This will be sweet!"

            The 9 young people gathered in a close circle to plan their impromptu trip. It was decided to invite Kerry; a quick call from Keith confirmed that she could go, and would be flying in at the end of the week. Though the first part of their summer had been hard on them, things were definitely looking up.

            Coming next: Will the 6 guys be able to keep a handle on the 4 spirited girls? Coming soon!


End file.
